Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: Force of night
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in an au verse we find our hero Marco part of a group of hunters who have been around for a long time protecting Echo Creek. An evil stirs in the night and the focal center point is that of their town. What secrets does it hold? Who is the Master mind? Will Marco get the girl? Who is the mysterious girl who he chances upon? Force of night beware.
1. Chapter 1 Bring out the dead

**Authors note:** This is my first Star vs the forces of evil fanfic and it will entail an entirely different side to the show, aka it is au based. Marco Diaz is a teenager who lives next door to Jackie Lynn Thomas, aka girl of his dreams. Marco of course has difficulty saying anything to her and is often trapped in his own body. However Marco has a secret…he is part of a long line of hunters and thus once night strikes he goes out hunting the undead that have been plaguing the town of Echo Creek for what seems years. He has almost always been on his own…and now a mystery girl he meets will forever change his life. Will Marco get the girl? Just who is this mystery girl? And why is this author's note still going?

Star vs the forces of evil: Force of night

CH.1: Bring out the dead

Marco Diaz was the son of Rafael and Angie, or Marco's parents to his friends. He was a teenager who attended Echo Creek Academy and when he wasn't schooling he was looking out his window at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Jackie Lynn Thomas…his next door neighbor for well…since he was born he imagined. She was stunning and amazing and…wow…this was really creepy. Still…anytime he was near her he found himself unable to say one word to her, or one sentence.

The two of them were friends, well, sort of…actually they walked together and texted so that had to account for something right? Marco had low self-esteem though he worked on it constantly hoping one day to tell her how he felt. Jackie stops brushing her hair and as she looks over she offers him a smile and a wave.

"Hey Marco!" Oh shoot she saw him…what did he do now? Marco felt his palms get sweaty and he waves back shyly.

Wait this is where he says something cool back, yeah, he could do this no sweat. "Oh hey…you too." Lame.

Jackie laughs a little and he laughs back. "Oh Marco, you really do know how to make a girl laugh. So did you finish your assignment for Mr. Art's class?"

Yes, that was his name, Mr. Art…short for Artie. He was their math teacher, a bit over the top at time for his love of math. "Uh…sure…did."

Jackie flashes a smile as she leans against her windowsill. She is wearing a rather short shirt over sweats as it was night and her parents usually let her stay up because of those monster movies she loved watching. Marco had not been over at her house in a while…not from lack of trying, just, well every time she invited him he had something up on his end. The girl of his dreams so close…yet so far away; yep, story of his life.

"Yeah, it was a bit much…I think I got most of them right. Anyway I need to turn in, no monster movie tonight but there should be one on tomorrow. I have my own collection but I like watching them on the t.v. and all. It was nice talking to you Marco…night."

"Sleep tight…" Marco face palmed himself as he found himself saying the most ridiculous things around Jackie. How could he ever be her boyfriend…er…friend who was a boy…if he could not manage a few proper sentences? Yes he wanted to be her boyfriend…just…it was kind of complicated even talking without putting his foot in his mouth. And he was her friend…and neighbor…just sometimes it was mostly her doing the talking.

Undressing he slips on his favorite red hoodie along with jeans and proceeds out of his room to where his parents are gathered in the living room with a bunch of other people. "Talking to Jackie again?" His father notes with a hint of teasing.

"No, what makes you think that…wait…you weren't eavesdropping were you?" Marco felt panic set in.

"Relax…that isn't my job, that would be your mother. You know her stealth skills are beyond supernatural. Anyway did you finish your homework?"

"I did…sort of…but I can finish it up in the morning." Marco reads the exchange between his parents, even non-verbal as it was it was clear they agreed he could go. The Diaz family was 'Protectors of Echo Creek' and they very much took it seriously. The coffee table was lined with everything from sawed off shotguns, handguns, and assemblage of crossbows. Steeped in their history was a line of family members who had lived and died by a certain code…no hunting till homework was finished.

"Let it go this time Raf…the boy needs to be part of this. He is the next line of Diaz men to take over when we decide to retire." This was from his Uncle Carlos, he was his father's brother and didn't treat him like he'd break or was too fragile for a job.

"Very well…however if things get dicey you head straight home and do your homework young man." His mother notes as she shoots him a look that he can't refuse.

"Fine. So what is it today? Vampires? Lycans? Ooh is it those creepy things that spew green liquid, if it is…I am not losing another red hoodie to them." Marco rubs his hands together.

"Well today we will be dealing with zombies…so…aim for the head to make it count. I know you haven't dealt with them in a bit so if you find yourself out of ammo fire a flare and one of us will come running. Seems these zombies are crossing over from another town nearby after some virus broke loose…suffice to say none survived the outrbreak and now it is up to us to try and keep them from overflowing the town."

Marco figured that was easy enough. He picks up a sawed off shotgun and looks around the room. "What…I can handle this-."

"Better stick with the handguns for now Marco…perhaps when you are older such force might be more up your alley." His father gave him the dual handguns and a holster for them. Marco could see he didn't have any help in this…not even Uncle Carlos spoke up on his behalf.

"The time is slipping away from us…Marco, be sure to spare your ammo much as you can. And everyone…let us come back alive. You know what to do if one of us is bitten." Marco listened to his mother and this was something he had grown used to hearing. Even before he was old enough to hunt he remembered hanging out on the stairs and hearing his mother say this to everyone gathered.

The Diaz family was one of many hunter clans set up in Echo Creek, there were a few others involved as well and there was a pact that if somebody were bitten by a vampire, or a zombie, even a Lycan they were to be dealt with on the spot. There were cures…but…they had decided that it was partly their fault for letting it happen. Each one of them had been trained to the point where they could close their eyes and know what was needed of them.

Marco had not an ounce of fat on his body and if he ever gained any weight he was to work it off because fatigue in battle could be costly. His parents ensured he ate right and only time he could have junk food was when he was with his friends. Oh how he missed junk food…and yet if he was being honest he did love how he looked and he had plenty of energy about him. Still when in gym he felt a bit of stage fright and even around Jackie he flummoxed about like a fish on dry land.

Holstering his weapons he follows his family out the door and locks up before they make their way to the edge of town.

* * *

It was late in the night when they showed. They were lumbering along the road counting at least around 50 or so. There might be more…honestly it was hard to tell. In their group there were twenty of them, all headstrong hunters armed to the teeth. Marco shivers a bit even though his hoodie over his white short-sleeve shit should be protecting him. His mother walks over as she hugs him.

"Uh mom…what are you doing?" Marco can see everyone smiling at him or conversing with their partner.

"I still think of you as my baby boy Marco…and…I just want you to be safe is all. A mother will always look out for her little one…no matter how old or how far apart he becomes. Know you will always have the love of your family…and this hug is just a reminder of how much I love you."

"Right mom, right back at ya…oh, you wanted me to…yeah I love you too." He hugs her back and the two part as they get ready.

"Here they come!" Right after that it was a rush of combat and exchange of recoils and zombie groans. Marco witnesses his father and mother taking the lead as each of their shots send zombie brains about. His Uncle Carlos was armed with a crossbow launching around two arrows at time lodging in the eyes of a few zombies sending them keeling over. A lot of the zombies wind up walking over one another.

"Save your ammunition…do not get too close!" Rafael manages to say as he reloads. Marco removes one of his handguns as he lines up a shot and manages to get a zombie between the eyes. He falls over but his companion is coming upon him. Marco holds the gun in both hands and squeezes watching it hit the zombie in the shoulder. Crud.

"Marco…what are you doing?" Marco looks over to see his Uncle roll forward along the ground as two arrows fly, one at the shoulder the other through the mouth. Looking at his Uncle he notes the black hair and fire in his brown eyes. He is wearing a vest over a punk like shirt and raggy jeans.

"I-I froze up…just wasn't thinking…" Marco had never done that…well…not in a while that is. He hears someone cry out and his eyes go wide as one of the family friend goes down…the zombies on him in seconds. The sound of flesh tearing and the screaming…it seared his brain.

"Get out of here Marco…this is not your battle, not tonight. If we make it we'll be back at the house, just…go…" Marco hated disappointing his Uncle and it only took a shove from him to get going. He races out of there then wanting to stay and fight. He slows down though as he realizes he has made it to the cemetery…strange…what drew him here?

"Ha! Hiyah! You want a piece of me too? C'mon say something…ugh, guh, I don't speak zombie! Oh wait I just did, such fun, still you are all going to die!" Marco raises a brow as he walks past a few tombs and notices several zombies had surrounded what sounded to be a girl. He aims his weapon but heads and zombie guts spew about and as they hit the ground a blond stands there brandishing a sword, her back is to him and he finds himself too stunned to speak.

Whoa…she took them on…by herself? He is about to say something when she turns around, her brilliant sparkling blue eyes meet his brown and she flashes a smile. "Hi there…what did you think of the show?" Zombie entrails and the like cover her blond hair as it trickles down and Marco doesn't even know how to respond to that. Just who was this girl?

 **Authors note:** Next chapter to pick up where this left off as Marco meets, well, I'm sure you know who which will begin the greatest bond of Marco's life.


	2. Chapter 2 Her name is Star

CH.2: Her name is Star

Marco stood there speechless for a bit more before he found his voice. She was incredible…she had taken on so many…wow. He had never seen anyone handle so many zombies at once and her blade was so sharp it was able to chop through sinew and zombie parts and…was he gushing? How was she not fazed by being covered in zombie stuff? Most any girl he knew would be freaking out, well, probably not Jackie…or Janna…not that he really associated himself with her.

"I, uh, loved it…I mean that was incredible the way you moved. Did you always have this ability? Sorry…you probably need to catch your breath after such a fight. I'm Marco by the way." He holds out his hand and she raises a brow before slapping her hand into his. He immediately regrets his decision as the zombie stuff oozes about making him squirm a bit.

"Far as having this ability, what me chopping down zombies…it isn't so much ability as a practiced skill like sharpening a blade. Far as catching my breath I have controlled breathing and nice to meet you Marco…call me Star." She smiles pleasantly and removes her hand as she steps over one of the zombies.

"Wow…you talk fast. So…what were you doing out here by yourself…if you don't mind my asking." Marco had never seen her before, Star, in fact he knew most everyone in his school and she did not match any of the faces he saw.

"I'm a transfer student…going to start my first day tomorrow. My father got a job teaching and my mother is going to be working at the Library. You good with those?" He follows her gaze before realizing she is mentioning his guns.

"Yeah, I mean…one of my first memories is of gun powder and one of my earliest dealings with a gun I shot at the neighbor's cat, not intentionally…just…my gun went off. Transfer student huh…where from?" He hadn't done much traveling so most of what was in town was as much as he saw.

"Oh…you know…around. How about you show me just how good you are with those. Shhh…get down." Marco was looking around before he is dragged to the ground with her.

"Is this how you act all the time?" Marco lays there as he tries to listen to what it was that had caused Star to act this way.

"Maybe…now shhh…it is a straggler. Zombies maybe rotting flesh and much of their brain is farce at best, but, some of them do hang back just in case. This one no doubt figured the ring of zombies surrounding me were dead…again…so now it is looking for us…that or looking to feast on its friends which is really sick."

Marco watches as he spots the zombie moving along. He remembers the words of his family and he makes sure he has enough loaded into the chamber of his gun before he gets up…only for Star to keep him down.

"What is it now?" Marco felt like this was getting him nowhere. He had just met her and she was holding him back.

"Hmm, oh nothing, just seeing if you could push up on your own. You know my ex is pretty strong, this would have been a sinch to him-."

"Yeah not sure how that is relevant when I have a zombie to kill, but, thanks for sharing Star." He feels her ease off him with an embarrassed smile and he gets to his feet as he lines up the shot. The zombie notices him and begins towards him. No fear…no backing down, keep gun arm straight and whatever he did…do not hesitate. A hesitation on his end means ample time for the zombie to break through his defenses.

Fingering the trigger he finally pulls watching the bullet sail forth before lodging itself into the zombie's brain and with a groan it falls. "Well now…such surety in that shot…Marco-."

"I-I managed somehow, he is dead…well redead…still…why can't I stop shaking?" Marco had killed before, still, the screams still got to him. His aim had been of that night.

Star gets to her feet as she places a hand over his easing the gun down. "That is perfectly normal, the fear, it just latches on at the worse possible times. I remember when a few vampires came at me and I got distracted and one of them got me. See?" She pulls back her hair to show him two prong like marks near the neck…vampire bite!

"Whoa…hold up, why aren't you dead?" He had never before bore witness to an actual vampire, er, well survivor of such a thing. If that were any of his family or any other hunter they would be killed.

"My boyfriend at the time Tom saved me. See there is sort of this ritual thing involved with turning into a vampire. I don't exactly get it myself…still…my distraction cost me and after that there was still some fear when it came to vampires. Tom told me to just fight past it…focus on the survival bit and that is what I do…oh…and shutting one's emotions off helps too."

Marco wasn't certain he wanted to just shut down in battle. And who was this Tom guy anyway? Star spoke of him a lot even though he was an ex. Oh shoot…what time was it?

"What time is it? Not that this isn't interesting and all, cause Tom sounds like such a guy…but…I kind of need to head home." Marco didn't mean to sound rude, if he did; but, he was supposed to head home and his little detour might cost him.

"Have somewhere you need to be? I get it, well; maybe we will see each other at school then. And the time is 11:59…wait is that the time? My parents are going to kill me, I mean yay I'm not dead, but they are going to kill me. Bye Marco." She smiles at him before racing off with her blond hair trailing behind her.

"What a strange girl…anyway I really need to get home." Marco hurries off not really sure if he will see her again, still, he'd say this was certainly a highlight to all the death.

* * *

The next day Marco heads to school feeling like all of yesterday was a dream. Zombies, a girl named Star, and a scene full of mourning in a dark lit home that used to be so happy. His parents being more relieved he was alive then angry that he had come home late as he did. Marco hefts his backpack up a bit and that is when he finds himself before Echo Creek Academy. It was the school he attended under the guise that he was just a normal teenager struggling to make ends meet.

"Marco!" He looks around as someone calls out his name before he winds up tripping over a bench and falling on his face.

"I was meaning to start my day with a healthy meal of face plant," he groans. Pushing up he spots Jackie skating over to him as she pops the board up into her hand while the other is held out for him.

"You are so funny Marco, seriously though…did you finish your homework?" Marco accepts her hand and blushes immensely at the contact.

"Uh, homework, yes…finished it…" Marco feels her let go of his hand but he still can't believe he had held her hand. It felt so warm and…oh…unwelcome memories coming back. He remembered that all of yesterday had happened…he had met a girl named Star…she wielded some sword and lopped off heads and shook his hand with her zombie goo covered hand.

"Earth to Marco…hey…you look like you saw a ghost. I mean, pfft…ghosts aren't real, then again if you ask Janna she would probably say otherwise. Anyway I have to get going…feel better Marco." She skates off leaving him there.

"Alright yeah…wait…Jackie?" He looks around but finds she is already gone. Why did he get like that? He was holding her hand…he should have been cool about it. Running a hand through his dark hair he precedes into the building as the general hustle and bustle of students filing through the halls was in process.

"Marco dude!" Marco turns his head to spot Alonso and Ferguson hurrying over, they were his two friends here. Ferguson having orange hair and Alonso with curly hair and glasses; both of them a staple of normalcy in his life, and they made him believe he was normal.

"Hey guys…sorry I didn't call, been busy." Marco greets them with their traditional hand shake and walks with them to his locker.

"No sweat…bet you were up all night talking to Jackie. Man you are lucky…if I had a neighbor like that…I wouldn't sleep knowing someone like that was so close." Ferguson noted as he stops at his locker to get out some books.

"No telling what I'd do…so…get her digits yet?" He gets elbowed by Ferguson and Marco just laughs.

"No, can't say I have…but…we held hands, and, I couldn't really get a word out. By the way how did you guys handle the homework?" Marco had finished it in the morning but can't say he did a good job given all that happened yesterday.

Ferguson reaches into his backpack as he checks over his work. "I managed it…but man…feels like this is more rocket scientist then simple math." He had a bit of weight to him but Marco enjoyed his company and even if the three of them looked different and were into different things at times the three of them shared something in common…their nerdiness and the bullies they grew up with.

Marco and his friends LARPED in the park and even dressed up at times. However given he was a hunter he had to skip out on a lot of these events but his friends forgave him…even if he couldn't tell them the real reason why. Alonso was sort of pencil thin with a striped shirt and tended to enthuse easily.

"You held hands…that is awesome. You are the first of us three to actually hold a real girl's hand…er…forget that. How did it feel?" He and Ferguson both were anxious to hear the details and he would tell him…but…his hunter ears pick up something…or someone running towards him.

Were his friends in danger…did he need to reveal his identity? True even as a hunter he still went by Marco…however most of his hunting happened in the night. His father had told him most the more nasty variety creatures come out at night like vampires and lycans and goo spewing creatures.

"There you are…Marco!" He turns around to find a blur rushing at him and…hugging him? He tries to keep his balance as he feels the bear hug and everyone in the hall is looking at him.

"Star?" Marco eases her off him, not without effort…and even then people were wondering what was up.

"Er hrm…care telling us who this is Marco?" Ferguson clears his throat, rather loudly, and Marco feels his cheeks flush.

"Oh, right, umm…this is Star…we kind of met yesterday after school. She is a transfer student here…kind of forgot about it." He manages to ground himself but his eyes note the clothing she wears with a skirt under a blouse and a jean jacket over it. Her free flowing blond hair fell down her back in cascades and she wore long socks.

"Marco was going to show me around…it is nice meeting you people. I hope to learn all of your names by the end of the day. C'mon Marco." She grabs his arm pulling him along.

"Sorry guys…I'll try and explain more at lunch." He stumbles along and looks to Star who was still a wonder to him.

"Try and act natural…so…after last night I did a little digging, you are a hunter aren't you?" Marco looked for a vacant room and pulled her in with him as he closes the door. "You know if you were planning to make out with me…there are other-."

"What…no…besides I have a crush on this other girl. Look, we should probably get something straight, during the day we are normal average humans going to school…nothing weird about us-."

"You pulled me into a vacant room with you; I'd say we are beyond weird. Anyway it is cool you are a hunter and your secret is safe with me. Sounds like others are coming…we'll continue this later." Marco realizes he actually didn't choose a vacant room but his homeroom. Going to his seat he watches as Star goes to the front of the class where new students usually were introduced. This was going to be a long day.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for how long these chapters are…it is hard finding a cut-off point when typing this all up. Anyway looks like Marco's life has become even more complicated than usual. Next chapter…navigating life as a teenager.


	3. Chapter 3 Average teenager

CH.3: Average teenager

Marco stirred a bit in his seat as he watches as his homeroom teacher Miss Skullnick precedes in looking over the row of students who were slowly filling up the room. "Please take your seats class as we have much to discuss today. Hello dear…you must be our new transfer student, feel free to introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Star…and…that is my friend Marco over there, say hi Marco!" She waves over at him and he waves his hand shyly. Great…just great; well, at least it couldn't get-.

"Marco and I enjoy hanging out at night and chopping things up, don't we?" Marco slid further down in his chair as he wished she would stop talking.

"Marco…is there a reason you are chopping things up at night?" His teacher casts him an eye and he pushes his pencil along his desk.

"Well…you see Miss Skullnick, I, well…we juice…at night. So we chop things up and make it nice…heh." Marco could see a few questioning eyes at that but far from that no one doubted him. Juicing was healthy though usually it was not done in the evening before bed.

"Well…it rhymed…and I believe Marco." Alonso calls out. Ferguson seconds it, not that it was up to vote and all.

"Yes well…it is nice to know the new generation is thinking healthy, though Marco next time try and do it earlier so it doesn't mess with your body. Star you may take your seat now."

Marco can see her scanning the room looking for the perfect place to sit. Marco wished silently she would not choose near him. He was trying to lay low and here she was saying things out in the open. If he was not careful his whole life as a hunter would be revealed before everyone and that would just shatter the illusion of being an average teenager.

"Hi Marco." Marco groans as he looks over to see Star sitting right next to him. Goodbye average teenager…hello…ruined life.

"Hey Star…um…if it is alright can we maintain a bit of silence during class? I kind of want to focus on what Miss Skullnick has to say."

'Oh sure, I'll be so quiet you won't know I am here." Marco doubted that but he would see where this will go. Taking a breath he listens as their teacher explains a bit about the upcoming dance. This could be his chance to go with Jackie…though…how could he when he could barely get out a full sentence with her?

"Now far as serious issues…we have some rather disturbing news to share. I was hoping to keep this quiet but…one of our own has disappeared." Marco sat up straight then as he felt his stomach drop out from inside.

"Wait…what…who is it?" Marco gripped his desk tightly not liking the sound of this. Just who was it, was it someone he knew?

"Janna did not show up to class today…and…her parents said she did not show up last night. Given the weird disturbances Echo Creek has been having of late it is safe to assume something got her. Now there is no need to panic, right now it is just speculation and Echo Creek's finest are combing the town and coordinating with the parents to see where she might have gone. If you know anything or happen to see her please let her parents know."

Marco may not get along with Janna…mostly from her snooping through his stuff, but, he did not wish anything bad to happen to her. Janna was one of many who had disappeared and a lot of people have yet to be found. It didn't really fall into his family's line of work but Marco could not stand by and let innocent people be taken to face some horrible fate. Much of class after was a mere blur as it happened in the background of his thoughts.

* * *

By the time that lunch rolled around he was practically missing out on Ferguson and Alonso talking of the latest strategy for the fantasy game they played online. Marco only stirred when Ferguson kicked him under the table. "32…huh…oh we aren't in Math."

"Dude you are like zoning out a lot more than usual, you ok?" Ferguson's concern was touching and these two were the only ones that did not judge him harshly for what he liked and probably were the only two he would trust with his secret…if he was permitted to. Truth was his family and those who lived this life could not permit many to be sworn to secrecy as it would entail sort of a blood oath and Ferguson fainted at the first drop of blood and Alonso didn't like sharp things.

Oh sure they could handle it in games…in reality…a bit different. Also he would never wish this fate on them for if they ever spilled the secret…yeah that just didn't sit well with him. This often led to him living two lives…his average teenager life school permitted him and the one that had him killing he undead or roughing it with a lycan.

"It is fine…just…thinking about Jackie is all." Marco felt that was the easiest answer, and, it was partially correct as he was thinking of her. Right now she was sitting with her skater friends and laughing that magical laugh of hers. Oh how he wished he boasted the confidence he did when shooting stuff…though even then he had a shaky hand. So what was with that?

"Yeah, I would be thinking about her as well. Marco you are the one to have a shot at having an actual girlfriend, so, go on…make it happen." Alonso seemed so sure and certain of him that it made him believe he could do this.

"You are right…I am going to walk right over to her and tell her how I feel." Marco pushed off from his seat and walked right into…oh no, not her.

"Marco, just the guy I wanted to see. Can we talk…like…now?" Marco looks over at Jackie feeling inclined to refuse Star as he wanted to talk to her.

"Uh actually Star I was going to talk to Jackie, can this wait?" He knew he would chicken out later and at least with his friend's encouraging him on he was sure not to fail than say when he was on his own.

"Who, oh her…she looks pretty…pretty, if you are into that kind of thing. Sure I mean you could go over to talk to her…or…you can join me in our spot and talk about rescuing Janna. I'll let you decide." She smiles confidently before walking off with a skip in her step.

"Wait…since when have we had a spot? Star?" He looks around but notices her going off with boys staring after her. He didn't really see Star like that…plus…truth was he kind of wanted to avoid her. Looking over he notices Jackie about to leave. Now as his chance…go over…get over his nerves and finally have a girlfriend. Taking a breath he takes one step before…well…that is just it, one step.

All he could think of was Janna…how scared she must be and also he was missing his school I.D. that was issued out and without it how was he to say he was who he was. Blast…and the only way he would be able to be him again was to find her and have her tell him where it was. His hesitancy cost him as Jackie left with her friends and he was left standing there with people staring at him like he was a sleep walker.

"This Star is really starting to mess with me," Marco heaves a sigh heading off to find her.

* * *

It took a bit before he realized she must have meant homeroom…which at the moment had no classes. She was drawing on the board with her back to him and he was about to speak when she does. "Took you long enough, so, I have a map of the cemetery-."

"Alright first off…you just ruined a perfectly good chance of me asking out the girl of my dreams, and second…are you always like this?" He stares at her waiting for an answer and she sighs before turning.

"Look Marco, honestly not sure what you see in that girl…plus…if you had wanted to ask her out you could have, I mean you are here by choice are you not? Also the cemetery is where I believe Janna was taken and what's more I believe vampires are involved-."

"You don't even know Jackie, she is sweet and funny and we have a lot of things in common-." Marco sees her turn and wonders what she is about to say.

"Really, name three things you guys have in common. Go on…I can wait, Janna can't of course but I can…well…you know what I mean so hurry it up." Boy she was pushy. Ok, three things should be simple enough.

"Alright…well…we both like action movies, and…there is…wait don't tell me," he stalls as he tries to think of something else they have in common. Ok so that was not really correct as Jackie preferred those monster movies…oh shoot…all that time texting and he realized they had nothing in common. He liked her so much and yet aside from talk of school and how their day went what was there between them?

"I wasn't, truth is she just seems…I don't know, not the right type for you and all. I'm not saying though you should give up or just stop trying cause that would be insensitive of me. I'm a true believer of love and…and…we should focus on Janna." She turns back to the board and he wonders where she was going with that. Did this have to do with Tom?

Making sure the door was closed; and given everyone was at lunch still no one would show, still best to be cautious. Taking a seat he thinks of Jackie and her friends…maybe he can learn to skate, no, better yet have her show him how to…perfect. Perhaps all was not lost…maybe if he showed interest into what she did it could be a door to their dating. It could not hurt, well, he might get hurt boarding but isn't that how most relationships started…by falling off a board?

"Anyway the cemetery is home to many vampire families and if we do this right we can find where Janna is without searching out each and every one of them." Marco folds his hands on the desk as he mulls over this.

"Star…I don't know much about you only that you that you seem to kill things with your sword and somehow know about the forces of darkness but how do you even know how to do all that? Does it run in your family? What happened between you and this Tom?" He watches her reaction to each one and she bites her bottom lip and takes a breath only showing a bit of emotion with her back to him.

"There are some things you are better off not knowing Marco. I promise though I will tell you in time, right now, we should start making plans…for tonight." Marco takes a moment to process this…wait…tonight?

"Star my family and I have plans, plus, I kind of was late last night so just up and disappearing might make my family suspicious. I live a strict life, come home after school and go hunting at night. I really don't have much time to just…go solo…"

He didn't even trust himself that far…given how he was with the zombies. Looking up he finds Star before him radiating that confidence and she aims a smile at him. "Marco…you and I maybe the only ones that can save Janna…there is no one else I can trust with this. Just tell your family you are spending the night at my place…they'll understand, if that doesn't work say Ferguson or Alonso…so…you with me…partner?"

Marco is finding it hard to not look into those eyes of hers and once again he finds her words sinking in. Well…what did he have to lose? Nodding his head the two shake hands. Tonight they hunted.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter it is Star and Marco vs vampires. Will they save Janna in time?


	4. Chapter 4 Hickeys that burn

CH.4: Hickeys that burn

Night fell on Echo Creek as it usually did and Marco's lie managed to work. He felt guilt over doing such a thing…given he had never done anything of the sort before. Armed with his dual handguns along with some holy water, stakes, and any other sort of vampire deterrent he went to meet up with Star at the location they had agreed upon. It was all a bit much and he stalled a bit texting Jackie and seeing what she was up to. For the most part she was getting ready to go to sleep but was glad he had texted her.

Marco felt a bit more confident in text then speaking in person…it just ate at him that this was the only way he could really talk to her. However even when they talked in text he could not bring himself to admit this burning crush of his. Star felt like he could do better than Jackie…what did that even mean? And what had happened between Star and this Tom?

Marco wore his red hoodie; he had bought up a lot of them so even if one got zombie stuff on it he still had others to wear. It was a chilly as he made his way to meet Star after saying, well, stuff to Jackie but it was often garbled or lol stuff. Jackie was sweet and nice and even if he couldn't place what they had in common he wasn't going to stop till he asked her to the dance.

"Took you long enough…did you ask her out yet?" Marco gawked a bit not sure what she meant, well, yes he did…still how did she know? "Oh please, a girl knows…now did you bring the stuff?"

Marco tosses her a stake and she catches it with a deft hand and spins it like a pro. Ok…he had to admit that was cool. Just how did she do that anyway? He remembered the first time his Uncle Carlos had done that to him and it went out the window…he wound up paying for it with his allowance.

"So you didn't mention how we were going to find Janna. Care filling me in now…partner?" Marco eyes her as he shifts about on the edge of his shoes feeling nervousness build. He had never been out here without his family and the group of hunters who had become a family to him. They had only lost one that night but still…his freezing up didn't help and having to be sent back…it still ate at him.

Star just smiles and he wonders if he is going to like this plan. Looking at her he notices she is wearing a skirt under a shirt with a bunch of colors and a jacket tossed over it. The outfit she wore was bold and her stance quite confident. Marco had to admit she had it going on and then some. It was hard really focusing and it took just thinking of Jackie to keep him grounded. Plus given how mysterious Star was and given his line of work it just conflicted with the two of them being an item…not that he saw her as that.

"Well…I know of a place that can help us narrow down our search parameters. The thing is…they don't just accept anyone. So…there are two ways of getting this special 'pass' in and one of which you'd find inconceivable, so, on to the second option."

Star gives him a look and suddenly she is swaying her hips and her lids drop down. Wait…just what was this pass she was…oh no….no this was not happening. "I-I should let you know that…um…this is not really what I had in mind…for…"

"Relax Marco…this will be over before you know it. Just relax you have nothing to be scared of." That was not true…they had just met, so, if this pass was what he thought it was it would only make telling Jackie how he felt that much harder.

"I think we should talk this over…I mean…no rush right?" He stumbles back and finds his back up against a tree. She continued her advance and he holds up his hands. "Time out…look, you are nice Jackie, really…and…I admit certain parts of you are…well all of you is…but I like Jackie so-."

"Shhh…no more talking, just, let it happen." Star was on him and he turns his neck not really feeling now is the time for…oh that felt…nice…

"Star…what are you…ouch!" Marco yelps suddenly as he feels a burning pain in his neck and she latches on for a bit as he tries to get her off him. She doesn't for a bit till he flicks her nose and she pulls away wiping at her mouth.

"It had to be done Marco…sorry it had to happen this way. Ok, so, I can explain now. You see…there is this rather secret underground club for the undead…and only way they will permit anyone access is if…well…they were bitten."

Marco holds his neck feeling like something precious had been taken from him. "You bit me…but…I thought you weren't a vampire?" Had she lied?

"I am not a vampire…and…long as they do not inspect it close enough they will think you are a vampire. It is your pass in…mine…this is it." She shows him her neck where he can see it clearer now…the mark of the vampire.

"I'm not pale enough to be a vampire and…wait…all you need is a bite to get in? Are there humans who also go there?" He stares at her and Star doesn't answer him as she pushes on. What was with her and secrets?

* * *

Marco follows after her till he makes it to a tomb. Standing there in the cold he watches the wind move her blond hair about and he is tempted to reach over and try and reach her. He really liked Jackie, but, the more time he spent with Star opened him up to new sorts of feelings. However it would not work…they both worked in the world of night and he didn't know enough about her to place her loyalties.

"I am marked by the vampire, I seek solace in your keep, I bring one who like minded…he too has been marked. Let us in…for the warmth of the sun harms us so. My name is Star…and his is Marco, the eve of drinking blood under the full moon tempts us…oh please masters of coven cove…let us dwell in your tomb, dwell where there is no soul." It was rather poetic…if not creepy.

Suddenly the tomb is moved away and a figure pops up looking at the two of them. "You may now enter…dwellers of the dark." The figure then vanishes back down into the ground and Marco grabs for his stake but Star stops him. Her hand warm over his.

"I should probably warn you before we go in…you are to not kill anyone in there. This is a violent free zone so any action you commit to in there may jeopardize our mission and possibly seal Janna's fate. We need information and the only way we do that is by cool heads. Got it?"

"Wait…so…why did you have me bring all this vampire killing stuff?" Marco felt more confused and given who he was with he figured he was getting more questions than answers.

"That is for later…long as we do not cause a scene they will not take our weapons from us. Try and blend in." Star disappears dropping into the hole and Marco is left standing up there.

"Right…go down the hole with the mysterious if not pretty and quirky blonde or stay up here and hope for her to come back. I hate my life." Marco drops down after her and hopes for the best.

* * *

Marco finds himself in a set of tunnels with a streamline of light from above pouring through. It was like a maze but what he found was the light tended to lean towards one side so if there were vampires down here they could easily move about easily enough. Holding the place where Star had given him the hickey he felt it still burned some and yet it greatly pleased him…and he would be…if not a bit upset that Star had done so without any warning.

"This seems to go on for a bit…hey Star…you down here?" Marco should have went in with her…not a few seconds of delay up above.

"Marco…oh Marco…" Marco felt the skin crawl on his arm and he finds himself itching to use a weapon. Her voice was bouncing off the walls and he tensed…ready to move his body at a moment's notice.

"Very funny Star…but…in all seriousness care showing yourself cause it is kind of spooky-." Marco felt a tap at his shoulder and he lets out a yelp.

"Ok, easy there…is this how you react when you hunt?" She giggles and he looks over at her with a serious face.

"I do not jump and yelp…I handle myself with more composure. Where did you go off to anyway?" Marco eyes her and she half shrugs.

"Oh, you know…here and there. It is this way…don't dawdle like you did up above." Star walks off and Marco makes sure to this time follow close behind.

"I did not dawdle…just…hesitated, there is a difference. Are you sure you know where you are going?" Marco watches where he walks and at the same time makes sure to keep an eye on the bob of blonde hair behind Star as she walks.

"You know sooner or later Marco you are going to have to learn to trust me. I'm not a vampire and I don't intend on killing you and leaving your body down here so no one can find you."

"Ha ha…wait…was that a joke or were you serious just now?" Star doesn't answer him as she hums a tune and the noise up ahead which he had noticed before grew louder.

"We are almost there…now remember what I told you." Star presents her neck to the person standing near the entrance and the vampire grunts a bit in satisfaction before Marco shows.

"Right…take it easy…got it." Marco fights his instinct to drive a stake through the vampire's chest as it examines him. If Star's hickey did not get him in he wasn't sure what would.

The vampire though apparently seems satisfied and waves him on. Well, here he was…what would his family think of him now? He precedes in looking around noting the assemblage of vampires chatting amongst each other like…humans. Ok this was odd…he had never known vampires where they weren't feeding or draining their victims. Had he been wrong this entire…nope…it was happening.

Marco reaches for his stake but Star is there as she slaps his hand. "Ouch, hey what gives…don't you see what is-?"

"Marco…they are letting it happen…not 'letting it not' get it? Ugh, humans take pleasure from being drank from…some even profit from it. You know there are some, human wise…who actually date vampires." Marco cast her a look that said he didn't believe her.

"Hold everything people…is that…oh my yes it is Star! My girl has returned to the world of the dead!" Marco rushes in front of Star as this guy heads over. He has red hair and notes the blood red eyes and suspenders he wears over a white shirt and coat.

"Hold up…don't you take a step further till you explain who you are…and how you know Star." Marco didn't know what overcame him then…was it a protective nature? Was he jealous, no, he was just her partner was all.

"Marco I do not need protection…and, well besides…that is Tom." Marco is picked up and examined closely by the vampire before he is set to the side.

"It has been so long my precious light of day…you know things haven't been the same since, then, you know? Tell me…you still carrying on playing around with that sword of yours?" He flashes a smile and Marco notes the jagged teeth.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't call it playing around…I do good you know." Marco suddenly realized this was Star's ex. He had handsome features and seemed to carry himself a certain way.

Tom approaches her and pulls her into a hug as his hand runs through her hair. The intimate gesture unsettles Marco as he grinds his teeth before he steps forward. "Sorry to interrupt but we came here looking for someone…know of any girls who have disappeared of late?"

Tom pulls out of the embrace and he notices the look Star wears. She was blushing a bit and curling her finger along her hair. Focus Marco…remember you are here for Janna. "Right…disappearances…well most of the humans here come freely, either they know someone or someone knows someone. Still…if you are talking about humans taken against their will there is only one place I'd know where they'd wind up…"

* * *

Marco was rather glad when they left that place. Hurrying ahead he looks back to see Star dragging her feet. "Star…c'mon…remember Janna? How is it you act that way and yet you two broke up?"

"Huh, oh, yeah not sure what came over me. Yes Janna…should be around here where Tom told us." She removes her sword and Marco grips the stake knowing guns would slow him down. They find a crypt and enter it before finding some stairs in the back. The two of them walk close together and that is when they reach the bottom.

"This is it…ok…no matter what we take out this nest and be done with it." Marco takes a step forward but Star grips his hand.

"Marco…you should prepare yourself…you know…for what lies ahead. You might not like what you find." Marco refused to believe it…even if it were true. Feeling her let go he hurries on in with a roll and as he gets to his feet his eyes widen…lying there atop a tomb was Janna…and she was not moving!

 **Authors note:** Another lengthy chapter. Plenty to keep you guys busy reading till I get the next chapter up. We met Tom, Star's ex and what of Janna's fate? Are they too late? Marco seems quite conflicted, wouldn't you agree? Next chapter…Crypt business.


	5. Chapter 5 Strange as it seems

CH.5: Strange as it seems

Marco drew in his breath as his footsteps carry him forward. His eyes were welling up with tears as he tries to hold it together. No, this couldn't be…she could not be…and yet strange as it seems…she looked so peaceful. He had seen death before…was no stranger to it, but, given he had gone to school with Janna for so long…she was a familiar presence in his life. Janna had always been there sneaking around and spooking him any chance she got. Truth was it really bugged him, but, he would do anything to hear her voice again.

"How long ago did she die?" Marco looks around the room speaking aloud. The place seemed deserted but given it was a crypt there were many places to hide.

Star walks around and examines the place with a careful eye. "I would say a few hours at best…if there were any other bodies they were no doubt taken with them. Janna seems to have been left behind…not sure why though…maybe Tom or someone came and stopped them."

"You know for an ex you sure talk about him a lot." Marco tried not to be bitter but it was hard given this was the third or so time she mentioned him.

"Well…he was kind of a big part of my life Marco. Plus what about Jackie? You talk about her a lot and yet you two aren't even dating, so, there." She folds her arms giving him a look that dared him to challenge.

"Well…you see…I don't think…gah." He throws his hands in the air unable to counter her. She was right; he did talk about Jackie a lot. He was her next door neighbor and they talked and texted and she was still very much a part of his life.

"Hmm…no pulse…but that is no real indicator of death." Star muses to herself while Marco tries to come up with something that doesn't make him seem like such a jerk. Star should be able to talk about Tom, it didn't matter to him no bit…nope not affecting him any. He would sleep soundly knowing that Star wanted to get back together with Tom. Wait…what?

"Earth to Marco, seriously, where do you go when you are like that? Look…Janna has no pulse, but, chances are she could still very much be…well…sort of still with us." Star was inspecting her and Marco did not like where her train of thought was going.

"Oh no, no no…if you are implying what I think you are…which I hope you are not, then that means-."

"Yep…Janna will be joining us shortly. I do not feel a pulse but given how they left her here instead of take her it is my hypothesis that she was not to be used as a feeding but to be part of their coven. Think what you will of Vampires but when it comes to potential bloodsuckers they-."

"I can't let her turn into one of those…bloodsuckers, no; I refuse to see Janna go down that road. Yeah we didn't see eye to eye, honestly she was into a bit of the weird but still…I would never wish this on my worse foe. My family and I along with friends of the family have a code…more like a guideline for if anything befalls us. Werewolf bite…silver bullet, Vampire bite…stake to the heart, zombie bite…any measure really; my point is…better to kill them while they still are sound of mind over when they are perversed by that which ails them."

"Isn't that taking it a bit far? I mean I know it sucks losing someone and seeing them in that new light, but, there are those who make it work. Take Tom for example-."

"Oh here we go again with Tom…seriously, can you talk about anyone else but that jerk? I'm telling you something is up with that guy…plus…how do we know he isn't working for the vampires who left Janna here?"

Star stomped her foot as she walked over to him and he felt himself pinned to the wall. "Rest assured Tom is not the greatest guy…hence why we broke up, but, I know him and he would not send us into a trap, not his style. I am just saying there are ways to cope with becoming something else. You saw all those vampires in there…did any of them seem like they were going to kill us?"

"Well…no, not exactly…still…this has to be done!" Marco pushes her away and pulls out his stake as he holds it over Janna.

"Marco! Marco, hey, I know you can hear me…think this over. If that were you lying there and Janna was the one with the stake-."

"She would stake me, and then burn me, maybe some holy water…she would see that I went through all the vampire deaths. Janna is very thorough. She may not be a hunter but she knows a lot about the supernatural and that book she has she sleeps with under her bed…she told me. Now let me do my job Star."

Marco could feel her eyes on him and he tries to bring the stake down but finds it hard. This was his job…but…why wasn't he going through with it? His facial muscles move as he strains to bring the stake down and memories of that night come back to him of trying to do his job but failing to do so. His Uncle, well, if not for him he would surely have died or someone else might have died in his place.

"I'm not going to pretend I know Janna, truth is this is my first time seeing her. Still…this is someone you know…and…if there is to be life after death why not take advantage of it? Vampires, Werewolves…Lycans if you wish to call them that, zombies, any kind of monster…we humans can co-exist with them; if you give it a chance…starting now."

Marco looks down at Janna laying there…no choice in the matter. She had no choice when the vampires took her and did this to her…and even now she could not tell him what she wanted. A bead of sweat rolls down his face and he lets out a scream as he plunges the stake down…but…doesn't go through with driving it through her chest into her heart.

"What is it about these monsters that makes you this way Star? I've grown up learning their weakness, studying their behavioral traits…this is all I know. What am I if I do not kill?" Marco waits for an answer looking over at the blonde.

"Human." Star says it simply enough that it stuns Marco. He wrestles with who he was raised to be and, well, the guy with a stake but no drive.

"Human, are you kidding me? I am already human…how can you stand there and just say human, it makes no sense." Marco feels like breaking down as his entire identity is in question.

"Humanity is flawed and we all have our demons inside. However we manage to deal with them, in some ways…co-exist with them. Monsters are flawed individuals acting on instinct and what is driven into them. As humans we learn to accept others for their flaws and their imperfections and given the hurdles that have faced us we have pushed on. I am not saying you need to stop killing, but, perhaps look for other ways with those who do not wish to fight."

Marco looks down again and Janna and finally throws his stake aside. It clatters a bit on the cold floor and he lets out a breath. "I sure hope I did not make a mistake doing that-."

"Hello Marco, did you miss me?" Marco jumped as he let out a scream and scrambled back to see Janna sitting up.

"Janna…you are alive?" He saw her examine her hands and then swing her legs over the side of the tomb she was on and wore a toothy smile.

"I am talking to you aren't I? Who is your friend, she looks cute. Are you two dating?" Janna goes to stand up and Marco holds up his hands.

"Whoa, hold up, cute…and…no, no we are not dating. I like Jackie, and…well Star say something?" He looks over at her hoping she will help him out.

"Well thank you, you aren't bad either…huh, oh right, yes we are not dating. He is hopelessly in love with a girl he stumbles about with." Star smiles and Marco face palms himself.

"Oh right, Jackie, how is she? Man that was a long slumber…but…I am up and ready for some action. Ugh…feel like I got a serious hickie going on, did either of you two-?"

"Uh Janna…you do know what happened right?" Marco rubbed the back of his neck not sure how to explain this.

"Hmm, I remember a group of people talking about going out to the graveyard and I was invited and went with them and…there was some pain in my neck and blurs of images. I feel kind of faint right now…"

Marco hurries over to catch her as she falls down and he looks over at Star. "Is this normal for a vampire?"

"I think she just needs to feed is all, shouldn't be hard to find…I know we can take her to Tom and he can help her out-."

"Seriously, we do not need to take her to Tom. We can figure this out…we just…auch!" He feels a piercing pain in his neck as Janna latches onto him with her teeth. He struggles to free himself from her as he can feel his blood leaving his body.

"Janna, drop him, let him go this instance!" Marco feels light headed as he struggles to keep it together before Janna lets him go and smacks her lips.

"Wow Marco…you have some delicious blood, I wouldn't mind staying close to you for a bit. Mind being my personal-?"

"Yeah I think I will pass on that. So far I have received a hickie from two girls…and…both are not Jackie. Look Janna…you are a vampire…the living dead, the unholy of night. I am not going to be your personal blood bank…and besides…your parents are worried about you."

"I'm not sure they would let a vampire into their home. Can I stay at your place Marco?" Janna was really acting clingy and he did not like this.

"My parents are hunters…that would be like…suicide. Star, what about you?" Marco looks over at Star as she had been quiet this whole time.

"Oh, uh sure…I'm all about monster acceptance. It'll be nice having someone over. What about you Marco…what will you tell her parents?"

Marco honestly had no clue. While it would do her parents good to know their daughter was alive, well, not sure how they would take the fact their daughter sucked blood now. "I will think of something. It is late though so see you two tomorrow then." Marco watches Janna leave and it is just him and Star.

"I'm going to talk to Tom and see if he can help out Janna. And…you are going to talk to Jackie about asking her out. See you later…oh…and this is for giving Janna a second chance."

Marco watches her walk over shyly before he feels her lips against his cheek before she pulls away tucking her hair behind her head. She then follows after Janna and he is left alone in there.

"I am so confused." He places a hand to his cheek as he stands there a bit longer before leaving, unbeknownst to him red eyes glow from the shadows.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Marco's problems continue to grow as he deals with girls and the growing threat to Echo Creek.


	6. Chapter 6 Talking to girls

CH.6: Talking to girls

Marco did his best to survive the next week of school though for the most part it was by the seat of his pants. Star had sort of become a permanent fixture in his life…like it or not. His other two friends fell into the background, what were their names again, kidding…still the life he knew before was over. He and Star were out hunting more and it left him drained and he came close to missing school a few times. Oh and there was also the fact that Janna kept spooking him as he would wake up to find her watching him. Star had also wound up attending school with him.

"How are things with Janna by the way?" Marco inquires when they are at school. He opens his locker and looks over at the blonde who seemed distracted.

"Huh, who…oh right, Janna yeah she is…so fun." Marco raised a brow and looked over noticing she had bite marks on her arm.

"Star…why are there…oh, uh…I'm not judging but-." Marco notices her now staring where he was and she covers up her arms flushing.

"Those…well…how can I say no to Janna? She is still getting used to being a vampire and it does sort of help her, right? I don't know…it seemed innocent at first. I feel fine…fine…" Marco reaches out for her as she falls into his arms.

"Oh sure, fine, had me convinced. I thought you were going to talk to Tom." Marco shakes her a bit and that is when Jackie skates by.

"Hey Marco…is your friend alright?" Marco freezes as he isn't sure what to say. Jackie…was right there…so close…to him.

"Her, Star, yeah…fine…you…are you fine?" Marco can't believe he just asked that. Of course she is fine; she is Jackie Lynn Thomas after all.

"Yeah, never better. Well I will be seeing you Marco…we should talk again sometime." Jackie goes to skate off and Marco lets out a breath.

"Ooh, you and Jackie…do I hear wedding bells?" Marco looks down to see Star watching him. He then drops her to the ground and regrets doing so as she lets out a yelp.

"Oh, I am so sorry Star…butterfingers, heh. And wedding, pfft, that is so not in the cards. I mean I like Jackie, and, well have had a crush on her for a while and she has been my next door neighbor and…she deserves to be with a guy who can formulate a thought let alone a sentence around her."

"I see. Well…perhaps I can give you some pointers…when you aren't busy dropping me. Ouch." She aims a side long smile at him and he laughs nervously.

"I promise that will not happen again. However, speaking of help, I feel we should take Janna to see Tom after school. It is important to get her proper training before she goes all rogue…or…looks to us for source of food." Marco shivers a bit at that.

"Right…after school…I will make sure to clear my schedule for that. I should get to class…still getting used to going to class and all. I've been homeschooled for so long now…it kind of is nice though being with other students." Star smiles as she heads off with her skirt gathering about her. Marco looks away not wanting to look any.

"Hi Marco." Marco lets out a yelp as he turns to see Janna standing there. "You know we have really got to stop meeting this way. You know…you have a different scent compared to Star."

"Uh…thanks. Look Janna should you even be in school? I mean after what happened you think you would be resting up-."

"Marco a week has passed since that night…I am fine. So you have a crush on Jackie, but, you also seem to have a thing for Star-."

"Pfft, what, no way…I mean…Star is my friend, and, besides like you mentioned I have a crush on Jackie. You should stop reading into situations that do not concern you." Marco makes sure his locker is closed before moving on…with Janna in tow of course.

"I call it as I see it Marco. I see the way you look at her, oh, and I did manage to catch her kissing your cheek back in that crypt. Your heart was beating quite loud…and so delicious too."

"I…like…Jackie," Marco says slowly enough so she can hear, hopefully. "Jackie has been my neighbor for long as I can remember and when I am around her…my feelings are just all over the place. Star is my friend…she fights with me and…that is that."

"Keep telling yourself that Marco but we both know that is not true. Anyway I need to get going…fun talking to you though, oh, and thanks for not plunging a stake through my heart. I mean, don't blame you if you had done it…if it were you I'd have." She winks before walking off.

"Not cool Janna…not cool." Marco sighs before he walks off hoping class will distract him enough.

* * *

School was pretty uneventful and Marco wondered where his friends had gone off to…seems they faded into the background a bit too much these days. He was sure they would have something to say about his…situation. Once again though Marco found himself lying to his parents about being busy with some school project that he had to do over at a friend's house; his parents understood. Man he felt low for doing that…when did he become such a rebel?

"Marco, hey, did you hear a word I just said?" Marco lifts his head noting that Star was looking at him.

"Huh, oh right…yeah we take Janna to Tom and I be on my best behavior." That was more or less what she told him. Truth was he did not trust this Tom and something about the way he looked at Star set him off.

"Close enough…now Janna try and control yourself once we get in there. This will no doubt be new to you and not sure how these other vampires will respond to one…such as yourself." Star notes and Marco can see that speech was about the same one he had been given. Had Star lumped him in with Janna?

"Trust me Star…I know how to control myself. Hey you…how long do your fangs get?" Marco looks over to see another vampire heading in the direction they did.

"Uh…long, you heading to the club as well?" He flashes a smile and ruby glints of blood ooze forth from his fangs.

"And we're moving along, have a nice night." Marco takes Janna and leads her along with Star apologizing to the guy before following after them.

"That was rude Marco…why didn't you answer the man?" She asks though Marco was more intent on just getting this over with. He could be hunting with his family but no he was here taking Janna to see a guy that may or may not have been responsible for Janna's whole vampire turn.

"I just want us to get this over with…and besides…aren't all fangs alike?" He never really took time to study about a vampire's fangs when all that was needed to know was staking them and being done with them.

"No they aren't…some vampires happen to have long fangs while others have shorter ones. The longer fangs have deeper penetration of the skin drawing more blood quickly while those with smaller fangs don't puncture too much-."

"There goes my sleep tonight," Marco sighs, "well anyway we are here so we can get in and out and be on our way." Marco knew he was being irrational and that he should calm down…but…every hunter instinct told him there was more going on with this operation.

"Will you relax, sure Tom can be unpleasant at times but he is the only one we can turn to in order to help Janna." Star's reassurances aside Marco knew that Tom was the only vampire who seemed to not be out to drink their blood.

* * *

Once they arrive at the place they get past the bouncer and Marco spots Tom across the dance floor. His smile showing off his fangs and Marco wanted to pull out his stake but those things were only as skilled as the hunter so throwing it from afar would just leave him open.

"Star…hey, and, you…what was your name again? Kidding I know it is Marco. And you must be the girl Star mentioned, Janna right?" Marco looks over at Star and she shrugs.

"So Tom and I still talk…no one said that exes don't talk. Anyway Tom do you think you can help Janna? She is still new to being a vampire and I sort of kind of let her drink from me…and she took it as an invitation to sort of go overboard." Star shows off her arms which have several marks on them.

"I couldn't help it, look, it won't happen again. So why did you two break up anyway?" Marco face palms himself and Tom seems a bit irked over the question.

"Star broke up with me…but I haven't stopped caring about her well-being. It happened some time ago, but, suffice to say I am over it. Come with me Janna and I will help ease your cravings some. Consider this to be your second home. Oh and you two feel free to stay…I won't be long."

Tom held a gaze with Star and Marco once again felt a bit insecure. Once he walked off with Janna into the back he looks at Star. "Star…you know he is trouble right?"

"Marco leave Tom alone…he is just…handling things the way he is. And what did he mean over it; over me…is that what he meant? Pfft, I am so over him…like there are so many guys asking me out and all…it is insane. Anyway we should get going…Janna will be fine, you don't need to worry about her."

That was the thing…much as he and Janna didn't get along…he couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss here. Part of him wanted to stay and snoop but Star was already pulling on his arm and they wound up leaving…his mind still not made up on this situation he was thrust into.

 **Authors note:** As another day ends Marco continues to have his suspicions. Will they play through and mark Tom as a suspect? Meanwhile next chapter Marco finally gets past his nerves and worry and talks to Jackie…well…we'll just see how that goes.


	7. Chapter 7 Girls and feelings

CH.7: Girls and feelings

Marco stood outside of Jackie's house the following day…well…turns out it was finally the weekend. Yes…time flew and somehow he had managed to get close to having an actual conversation with Jackie and then he'd freeze…or…Star would show up. Star was a force to be reckoned with as he often operated on her time. Where did she even live? There was so much about Star and so many questions and yet the only answers he got were often mumbled or quickly interrupted by some well-placed universal interruption of sorts.

It was Saturday…and…given the fact monster hunting kind of slowed down and school work, if not already finished…wound up for later in the night, he was free. Star had told him that Janna was fitting in well with Tom and was learning to not feed on human blood. While that did settle some of his worries…his gut was telling him something was up. Tom just seemed a bit too agreeable in helping out…and he'd get to the bottom of it…eventually, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…but Monday for sure.

"Mom I am going out for a bit. Oh hi Marco…didn't see you there." Marco blushes noting the white short top that Jackie is wearing and the shorts that showed off leg.

"Uh, hi, hi Jackie…nice weather we're having right?" Marco wanted to hit his head against the nearby wall but felt he needed some brain cells to do the extra credit he had for Math.

"Well…it is rad enough weather to skate, so, no complaints here. I haven't seen a lot of you lately, you ok?" Marco laughs nervously and he shifts about on the soles of his shoes.

"What, me, yeah I am fine…nothing to worry about. So where are you off to?" Marco plays with the zipper of his red hoodie as he tries to be cool.

"I was just off to the skate park. Say…did you want to come? I have an extra skateboard and helmet, could be rad fun, what do you say?" She did love the word rad…however…if it meant spending time with Jackie heck yeah.

"Sure…I love to skateboard, haven't done it in forever so I might be a bit rusty." Marco saw her laugh and he laughed too. Honestly he had never skated before in his life so hopefully she didn't see through the slight lie. Then again he had been lying to his parents…then again that was so wrong.

"Alright so just wait there Mr. Pro." She disappeared as she went to her garage and he couldn't stop his heart from racing. Great…what had he talked himself into?

"Psst…Marco!" Marco did a jump before he settled back to the ground. Looking around he notices he is the only one there. Strange…but no matter maybe it was just his nerves. "Marco, oh Marco…Marco!"

Marco finally looks over and sees that Star was in the bushes. "Uh…Star…what are you doing…in the bushes?"

"We kind of have a situation…seems there is this shifty looking guy about. It might bear looking into, so, c'mon we got work to do." Marco knew that his job had him hunting things in the daylight as well as the night…but…he also had a personal life to consider.

"Star…I-I can't, see me and Jackie were going to go skate." He watches her face before laugh lines form.

"Marco…you…skate?" She giggled a bit and while he admitted his heart did many flips over it he also knew that he couldn't stand for it to carry on.

"Yes, I can skate…I think, look that doesn't matter…I am unavailable to hunt any monsters…or shifty looking guys. Why don't you get Tom to help you?" Marco didn't know what had overcome him…or…why he had even said that name.

"Marco, I…well fine. I hope you fall on your butt…face." The two of them exchange looks and Marco feels like he is making a grave mistake but also what other chance would he have to hang with Jackie? All he knew was his hunting life and that had occupied a lot of time that drew him into a shell where talking to girls like Jackie proved impossible.

"That doesn't even make any sense…but…whatever. Happy hunting." Marco turned his back on her and then she left. Part of him was inclined to apologize…but…just then Jackie shows with a red skateboard and helmet.

"You know it is kind of funny, me having a red board and your favorite color being red. So, ready to go shred?" She tossed him the board and helmet and he caught them. He was a bit surprised…even given he was a hunter his skills at catching fast flying objects wasn't that great.

"Rad." He offered a smile though he wasn't feeling too good about now. Talking to girls, he was getting a hang of…feelings…that was a whole other problem. He just hoped Star would be ok.

* * *

Star Butterfly had left Marco's house feeling a bit let down. She had been hoping that she and Marco would be able to hang…but…clearly he was too caught up on personal life stuff. The blonde kicked at the ground wondering what his deal was with Tom. Tom was a sweet guy…true he had his faults, but, he was looking after Janna so there was that.

Her history with Tom was sort of rocky and given their past it was not something she was wanting to jump back into. The shifty looking gentleman she saw…it bore investigating into and if she did not have Marco…who did she have? Wearing her cute white top over skirt she felt a brush of wind against her legs, her instincts kicking into gear as she rolls forward as a slice of death nearly seared her skin and took out her spine.

"Star Butterfly…alone…how fitting." Star knew that voice and it chilled her to no end. She stood up straight as she turns to see a figure in a long trench coat.

"You…I should have known." She spreads her feet a bit as she reaches behind her but hears the tsk sound coming from the drawn down hood.

"Would you really attack me in broad daylight Star Butterfly? I would think your parents raised you better. Your skill with a blade is quite impressive…and…the offer still stands if you would only-."

"You offer me that hand of yours and you will see it before your feet. I thought I had-." She could feel her hand shake a bit as she tries to draw her blade out.

"Yes, well, if you had done what you claim to…you would have made sure the job was done properly. I like that you have found a new life for yourself here…but…it never lasts. And that boy, so sad, you have fallen for him but he is into someone else-."

"Shut up!" She brings her weapon out and as she charges the trench coat figure side steps and as he removes his weapon the butt of it goes down onto her back sending her down with a cry of pain lancing her back.

"You used to have a level head…I must say I am disappointed. Echo Creek…it might bear more inspection on my part…so…till next we meet Star Butterfly." The figure walks off and Star tries to get up but the pain is almost too much on her part. It would pass but one thing was certain…she had to find Marco and warn him.

* * *

Marco stood at the base of the ramp looking down…his eyes drawn wide as he notes the steep descent. "Uh…is this safe?"

Jackie laughs a bit as she looks over at him. She was wearing her helmet and those big eyes of hers…he felt like he was drowning helplessly in them.

"Marco…you aren't scared are you? C'mon, live a little…let the extreme in and whatever you do…don't panic. You need control of the board…too much movement and you will crash. So…you got all that?" Marco wanted to say yes, but, he found himself leaning forward.

"Uh…Jackie?" He suddenly looked forward noting he was moving down. His arms move about but he seems to recall 'don't panic', so, he just focused on staying centered. Of course there was the next ramp approaching fast and he felt his breakfast pushing against his throat and he has to swallow it back down.

"Marco…you are doing great!" Marco imagined that is what she said. However all he heard was, "Marco…doing…great…" He wanted to say something back but as he rose up the ramp…he noticed a figure waiting there. They wore a trench coat of sorts and he almost felt like he was being judged.

"Everything you know and care about will fall…just like you are about to. Happy trip Marco Diaz." He wanted to ask how he knew his name…cause he figured it was a guy…but before he knew it he was falling. Turning his body about he tumbles and groans a bit as he feels sore and he kind of hopes nothing is broken.

* * *

Star manages to get to the skate park where she imagined Marco had gone on his 'date' with Jackie. He did not know anything about her…pfft…falling for Marco, please. Marco was her friend who helped her out from time to time…and…yes they went to school together…but that didn't mean anything. Right now she had to focus on telling Marco…he was back.

Her back was still in a lot of pain and if not for her certain special traits such a blow would have rendered her helpless. She knew that he had not aimed to put her out of commission…and also knew that he had held back from killing her…as he had done before. Looking around the park she spots Marco ascending the ramp at fast speed…worry set in.

What if something happened and the last thing said…no…she would not let it happen. Star was about to do something when she saw him. He was waiting for Marco and though she couldn't' hear him…it boiled her blood. Marco seemed transfixed…till he fell. His tumble was hard to watch and as he settled down below…she thought to go to him.

However Jackie got to him first. She pulled back lying in cover…her feelings conflicted. So long ago it had been Tom…and since then she had closed herself to ever feeling like that again. Jackie and him share a few words till she kisses his cheek and Star's world explodes. Her mouth trembles and she sniffs a bit before backing away and hurrying off. She had to get away…this was just too much.

 **Authors note:** Ah young love. Anyway apologies on the length of time…but hopefully it won't be as long next time. Next chapter awkwardness and zombies.


	8. Chapter 8 Zombies and such

**Authors note:** Welcome back. Or more like hi I am back. Anyway in this chapter some serious stuff hits the fan. Hope you guys are still with me and all. Anyway with that warning out of the way a little time skip to jump us back into the action and such. And as the titles says…zombies and such, let us jump back into it.

CH.8: Zombies and such

Marco and Jackie had shared a moment…an actual moment. His head was high in the clouds and his heart was beating so fast he felt like he'd die, but happily and all. Jackie and him…who would have figured? After the park a week or so had passed and he and Jackie were dating. He did not see much of Star and he worried about her. So on Saturday when he was free from homework and school he found Star's address and heads there with every intention of seeing what was up.

Knocking on the door he takes a step back as he adjusts his hoodie a bit. The clouds were rather grey and thankfully he had several of these at home so even if they got drenched he would have one to fall back on.

The door creaks open and he tilts his head to the side feeling a bit awkward. "Uh hi…is Star available? Does she even live here?" Marco took a step back but just then a strong muscular arm grabs him and pulls him inside.

"What do you want? Speak!" Marco struggles for air and the man realizes what he is doing and lets him go.

"Air…ugh…who are you?" Marco took a moment to catch his breath and as there is light in the room he notices the older man wearing a hunting vest over khakis.

"I would ask the same of you young man. However courtesy being as it is, I shall answer your question. I am-."

"Daddy have you seen my…my…" Marco smiles as he spots Star descending the stairs wearing a low cut top over a skirt.

"No dear I have not seen your my my…oh, you two know each other? This is most splendid, however I must be going…I did promise your mother I wouldn't be out too late this time."

"Daddy you can't…I mean think of…" Marco watches the father leave and it was just the two of them.

"So…what is a my my?" He had figured she was stammering but if there was such a thing as a my my it really got the gears turning in his head.

"It is nothing really…so…how you been?" Marco notes how she avoids eye contact with him. Was it something he said? Truth was the last time he saw her she was all flustered and seemed to have something to tell him but told him instead she would be unavailable as she was going away for a bit. It explained why he hadn't seen or heard from her much…but…no texts or anything got him worried.

"I am good. Jackie and I were planning on going to the movies later. So, you look well." Marco offers a smile and the two of them have this awkward exchange with their eyes.

"Thanks…you too. Jackie, she is nice…seems nice." Marco looked around the place not moving from his spot…he didn't wish to be rude and wonder around without her permission or the very least her walking with him.

"Yeah she is…things have been going well between us. My parents seem to love her." Marco rubs his arm wishing this wasn't so awkward. It wasn't like he and Star had feelings for one another. Ok so maybe he was crushing on her, but, it wasn't like anything would come of it given how he felt about Jackie.

"Does she know yet…about what you do?" Her question was so quiet he had to strain his ears to even hear it.

"No, she doesn't…I plan to…just hasn't come up." Marco looked down at his feet unsure if she was giving him a hard stare or not looking.

"How has it not come up? Marco…what you do is dangerous, she should know what you are involved in-."

"And risk her getting caught in the crossfire? Star, she deserves to be in the dark as it keeps her safe from anyone using her against me. I can't…I won't go there even if it means deceiving her. You had Tom…the way he was…but Jackie is not like Tom!" Marco said that a bit louder than he intended and Star was now giving him a heated stare.

"You are right, she is not like Tom…and be lucky she is not. You have no idea…no, I won't explain myself to you Marco Diaz. I feel like hunting zombies…come if you want or leave, either way this subject is over." Star walked over to the wall and pulled down her sword before leading the way out.

"Star wait…I didn't mean…" Marco felt like he had really put his foot in his mouth that time. Someday he would learn what really went down between her and Tom. He still didn't trust the guy and in his week of bliss he had kept tabs on him…and of course there was Janna. True she was not his favorite person but he worried about her training.

Thunder rumbled outside and he pulled his hood up over his head as he walked out not liking the ominous nature of the weather matching his current mood.

* * *

Zombies were all around them. Star unleashed her rage as she moved about them hacking through limbs and all the while keeping her distance from Marco. How could he not tell she was upset with him? Jackie…perfect Jackie…had everything going on and now was macking with Marco. Oh yeah she saw, more kisses on cheeks…it made her blood boil.

She had gone away for like three days just to get away and get her mind straight. She and her father had taken down a nest of vamps and she figured that would kill her feelings. However seeing Marco and Jackie stirred them up again and she visited with Janna some. Turns out training was really improving her blood lust as it kept it down low considerably.

"Star…can we talk?" Star ignored him as she slid under the legs of a zombie not minding getting wet as she slices at his private parts and as the zombie keels over she gets to her feet and decapitates him as his head rolls along the ground.

"Uh no Marco…we may not. Shouldn't you be shooting?" She raised a brow before hurrying into the throng of zombies intent on taking them all out. Her chest was heaving as she dodged and jumped along the tombstones as she tried to keep ahead of them.

Marco's twin guns went off as he was staying a hard to reach target. Marco was something else…hoodie about him and such a marvelous bod…no, he is not available, snap out of it. She was feeling the blade become heavy in her hands and even with her training it was becoming a bit much. The whole fighting in the rain…may not have been the best idea she had.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Jackie. I mean yeah I talked of her and all but I should have told you we were dating a lot sooner. I never meant to hurt you." Marco reloads and as zombies are coming at him she puts on a burst of speed and summons the willpower to slice through their bodies…though given the rain as it was there was little traction so she wound up crashing into Marco.

For a bit she lay there uncertain what happened…or did and found it impossible to move without stirring up feelings. She was on top of him…her chest pressed against his as she gazes into those brown eyes of his. His lips were within her reach…her blond hair matted her forehead as all around them the remaining zombies were lumbering about trying to regroup.

"I-I saw you two that day at the skate park. I admit it took me by surprise, but Marco…you should be happy. If Jackie makes you happy I will not stand in your way. I'm your friend…and…so what if you spend most of your time with her, she is your girlfriend…"

Marco reaches out to touch her but she withdraws knowing if she lets him do that she will kiss him and while yes it would be hot…it would also make her the girl who got between him and Jackie. And while it would feel good…and oh how she dreamed of it…she also knew she'd be destroying Jackie's life and Star was unsure even if Marco would get into it…he'd feel guilty after.

"Star…what is going on with you? Do you have feelings for me?" Marco gets to his feet as he lines a shot popping a zombie between the eyes sending it down with a wet thump.

"Maybe, I don't know…it doesn't matter Marco. You are dating Jackie. I can't be doing this…not with you, it is too difficult to stand. Go be with Jackie…I have to…" Star felt the tears start to fall and as Marco reaches out for her again she slaps his hand away. There is this awkward painful moment the two share and Star immediately sets off leaving him there. She was done fighting zombies for the night…and…done with Marco.

 **Authors note:** Yay first chapter back. Much like in the show there was much torn ships going on with Jackie and Marco and Star and Marco. The story does go on and there is still much left to tell. Chapter nine will deal with the fall out here and we may get some insight into the baddie of the story. Question is…can Tom be trusted? Also what really went down between him and Star?


	9. Chapter 9 Evil on the move

CH.9: Evil on the move

Toffee had enjoyed his encounter with one Star Butterfly and that of the hunter Marco Diaz. These two would no doubt prove to meddlesome thorns in his plans but he would deal with them in due time. Right now however he had other matters to attend to. Strolling into the establishment of bloodsuckers and the like he dodges the swift movement of one of the vampires and knocks them over a table with barely breaking a sweat, correction, no sweat at all…he didn't sweat.

"Tom…is this any way to treat guests?" Toffee had his steel gaze set on the vampire who apparently was entertaining some female in the corner. His shirt was loose about him and he furrows a brow before turning his own gaze on him. The girl apparently was also a vampire and she was flushed…or about as flushed as a corpse could get.

"Toffee…how long has it been? You are looking good given last time we saw each other you weren't as together as you are now." Tom wiped the blood free of his mouth with his sleeve and he plops down onto one of the couches.

"Yes well…that battle took a lot out of me. Suffice to say I am back…and in one piece. Still…your ex being here is unsettling." Toffee can see the aggravated look cross Tom's features and he was wondering if Tom was losing perspective.

"Star…she means nothing to me," Tom notes as he shrugs. Toffee can see otherwise and he notes the girl walking over.

"And what is your name?" Toffee studies her and she doesn't seem to melt away from his stare. Fascinating…given her reaction to him walking in on the two she had reacted like it was something guilty but now…she was not like the others.

"I'm Janna. So…what is wrong with your skin?" Toffee listens as Tom sucks in breath, or, imitates the notion but Toffee takes no offense.

"It is perfectly alright Janna…my skin is the way it is because of the dark magic I control. I steeped too deeply into it and it transformed me from human into this lizard or beast however you see it. Forces are at work…and…due to my magic it is all coming here."

"Why do you not like Star?" Janna inquires. Toffee moves about the room and notes several vampires studying him and the figure of the vamp just getting back to his feet.

"Star Butterfly is part of a family who has been a thorn in my side since I can remember. She has power that goes beyond what a normal huntress or what a female who slays others has. As for this Marco, he appears to be a person of interest to Star-."

"Well right now Marco is dating this mortal named Jackie and it is really eating at Star." Janna informs them. Toffee strokes his chin in thought over this.

"Wait…Star has a thing for this Marco? I knew it. I am going to kill him!" Tom had his fangs out and Toffee holds up a hand silencing him…or the very least cutting his rant about true love.

Toffee was quite old and had seen plenty of heartache and death to last him. Tom of course was responsible for the downfall of their romance but that didn't stop his affection for the girl. Star was innocent to some a beauty. However from his time knowing Tom he also knew the guy was insecure having someone who could do what he could…given he was the son of an Elder Vampire. Toffee had worked with Tom's father before though he was far more mature in how he handled things.

"Star has feelings for Marco…but Marco is unavailable as he is dating a mortal named Jackie. I can work with this." Toffee places his hands behind his back, well, claws depending on how one looked at them. In his mind they were still very much the human hands he had before but were a bit gnarled and curled.

"What are you planning in that head of yours?" Tom followed him but Toffee ignored him for the time being.

"Love built on lies never lasts…and given how it is young love it will surely render both vulnerable and that is where I want them. Marco Diaz comes from a long line of hunters…and something tells me Jackie is very unaware of this…or the very least young Marco has yet to tell her. I have studied him…notes how he scurries around the subject. The Diaz clan…none of them are with someone that was not set up for them or had some tie to the hunting world. Jackie's lineage has none of the basis for a productive and fruitful partnership to last.

"However breaking those two up will serve us no good as it would just have Star move in or be happy. We need to blow this out into the open and harm her as well. I feel that is where you come in Tom." He turns around catching Tom as he was about to strike at him and hauls him off his feet.

"Hey now, whoa, easy on the hand!" Tom snarls at him but Toffee barely blinks as he summons dark forces about him as he stares into those soulless eyes of his.

"Tom…you will be my instrument in bringing chaos to fruition…and Star Butterfly's world will come falling down around her. As for Marco Diaz…the worse has yet to come." He smirks cruelly as the room is enfolded in darkness and dark shapes begin to stir.

* * *

"Hey Marco…you don't talk much about your parents. Is there a reason?" Marco was seated atop Jackie's roof as night had fallen.

"Uh…well…they live busy lives and we don't really hang much. It is not that I am ashamed of them, just, talk of work is kind of touchy." Marco lifts his soda to his lips and takes a sip before setting it back down hoping that Jackie would not ask for more.

His relationship to her was still new…the two of them grasping at straws for when they could have a date. A few more days or more had passed since he and Star had that blown out fight or more like exchange of words gone terribly wrong. Honestly time was flying by a lot faster now and the end of the month was fast approaching. Marco hated how he and Star were keeping apart when he missed her company dearly. His parents were beginning to ask more questions of Jackie and he was finding himself lying about her and her involvement in some minor hunting. It was all he could do to keep them from meeting with her parents.

"I see. So what is up with Star? I don't see her a lot at school and she seemed pretty cool. Also Janna is missing a lot as well…and why is she so pale all of a sudden? Also she looks at me…you know like girls who like girls, not that I am judging but…I don't swing that way."

"Star is kind of…her parents are going through a rough patch. And far as Janna…she likes the sun a lot and is going through withdrawal cause she doesn't like the cold." Marco answers rapidly as he is beginning to feel the heat.

"Huh…well…so you are still in contact with her huh? As well as Janna? Is there something you aren't telling me Marco?" Jackie leans in and Marco does the only thing he can think of…his lips press into hers as he places his arms around her.

Jackie blushes but goes to kissing him as well. Marco felt guilty over this but he also knew that if the truth came out he would be undone. He also couldn't stop thinking of Star and knowing how she felt about him…it made being with Jackie harder to do knowing that maybe some part of him liked Star back.

Jackie eases back from him as she settles her hand on his chest. "Marco, when you are ready to talk I will be just a text away. I want you to be happy…and if you aren't happy this relationship is not going to be any fun for either of us. Goodnight." She kisses him once more before she goes to go back to her room.

"Jackie wait!" Marco called out to her but she was already gone. He felt like he was losing her…but…it was hard keeping his feelings in check.

"Tsk tsk…poor Marco, you know she is quite a tasty treat and you are letting her go for someone you can't have." Marco turned and spotted Tom as he was examining the stars.

"Tom…what are you doing here?" Marco felt naked without his weapons and he looked for any option where this fight would go in his favor.

"Relax…If I wanted to turn her I would. Listen…given your worry for Star I can always look in on her, make sure she is handling things alright since you crushed her heart." Tom seemed a bit different…he could not place how or why though.

"Star is fine…she is just…hey you leave her alone!" Marco took a step towards him but Tom holds up a hand as several vampires appear around him.

"Did you think I would come here alone? You can't have both of them Marco, Jackie or Star…which one do you care for more?" Marco stiffens and suddenly he is grabbed from behind and he tries to free himself but his legs are kicked out from under him as he falls down to his knees.

"Tom…if you hurt either of them…" Marco felt his threats were baseless…his eyes staring daggers at Tom who seems indifferent to him being able to do anything.

"I was hoping to handle this civilized…but…my Master feels measures are needed to assure you stay out of the way…along with Star. Right now Jackie will find she is far from alone as she would like and the screams that ensue will happen…now."

Marco froze hearing the terrified screams of a male and female and the breaking of stuff. Tears well in his eyes then as he realizes what is happening and he moves a bit but Tom seems unphased.

"You monster!" Marco had known Jackie's parents for a long time having grown up next to her. They were nice and simple folk…no malice in their bones. How could Tom stand there and let this happen?

"I am what I am…those lives were a necessary play in my Master's grand plan. Jackie will not be harmed. She has an important role yet to play…and you happen to be connected. Your parents will be coming as they have no doubt heard the screams. I am counting on their appearance. And no doubt Star herself will show…so…shall we get this show started?"

Marco moved again and was hit on the side of his head as he falls unconscious. His last thought being of Jackie…and of Star…and just what Tom had in plan.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter secrets will be revealed and friendships and relationships will be tested.


	10. Chapter 10 Tested and served

**Authors note:** Been a bit, I am not going to lie. So, yeah, Marco is in some serious trouble right now and things aren't looking better for Jackie. Suffice to say with the enemy so close…things aren't going to get better before they get better ya know? Given the show is on break after finishing the season it did no time like the present to delve back into some Star vs the forces of evil…even if it is this, heh, anyway time for some torture…and I don't mean the kind you get from reading this, trying to be funny, anyway…

CH.10: Tested and served

Marco stirred a bit having realized too late he had fell prey to his own emotions. Moving his head about he felt like he had been hit in the head. Something hits him on the head and he starts with a jolt only realizing that Tom is standing there.

"Glad you could come to…was wondering how many times I would have to do that before you woke up. So, we all good? Jackie…that was quite a scream you put on, is it unsettling seeing your parents bled out and left to die? Trust me I know…my own family fared just as good and honestly I've never felt better."

Tom…so merciless and right now as Jackie was bound to a chair her tears would not stop falling. Out of sight, but, clearly not out of mind her parents lay obscured by the island setup their kitchen had but the blood pooling about made it seem like the island was surrounded by their…yeah best not to think about it.

"You are a monster Tom!" Marco manages and then receives a backhand that fills his mouth with his own blood.

"Huh, well, technically I am a monster so that shouldn't have upset me…apologies. Still, their lives were meaningless and measures had to be taken for my Master's plan to take fold. For every situation like this there needs a-."

"Let them go!" Crashing through the window holding a sword outright was none other than Star. Marco found it hard to stare at her…having realized feelings that drew guilt and so instead he looked at Tom.

"You are so in for it now man. Go on, untie us, you might still save face with your Master." Marco tried to put some confidence in his voice even if he felt a slight chill at Tom's words.

"Star, well done…always did have an entrance for most any situation huh?" Tom placed a hand on his hip as he eyes her.

"Tom, I didn't want to believe you were mixed up in all this…and…killing Jackie's parents, that is so beneath you. What happened to turning your life around-?"

"I found it didn't taste that great, besides, it wasn't like we were getting back together. Oh c'mon, we both know you found someone better and honestly, one hunter deserves another right?"

Tom's words really did have sort of a pull to them and Marco found his eyes meeting Star's. However in that time he probably should have warned her that Janna was standing right behind her, in hindsight…Star might have just used the front door.

"Sorry Star." Star was taken by surprise and in that time Janna managed to knock her out and drag her over to a chair and tied her up.

"Janna…you don't have to do this. There is good in you, just, untie us and we can take him." Marco wasn't Janna's biggest fan, and her being a vampire made it so much harder…still, siding with Tom was not going to end well for her.

"Why do you start caring now Marco? I get it, I'm weird, been weird most of my life. Then again Tom saw past that…he even helped me out. You guys couldn't handle me being a vampire so you shoved me aside, out of sight out of mind right?" Janna's words dipped with a familiarity and that is because he had thought the same thing about Jackie's parents. Though in retrospect that was just about their bodies not so much their flesh and lively selves as he rather enjoyed them.

"Star will not stay out long…so…shall we move this along?" Tom's impatience brought everyone back to the situation at hand and he grunted a bit trying to fight past his restraints.

"You are going to die for this! You maybe Star's ex but there is no way I am going to hold back-." Marco once again got hit and he felt pain explode in his face. Unlike Star he didn't possess her tolerance for pain…her reflexes.

"I should really get this temper of mine in check; I just don't know why I keep losing it. Suffice to say, yes, it would seem the subject of the hour is Star. Isn't she something though? Beautiful, talented, steals your heart with a smile. I'm sure she hasn't told you…about what happened between us…"

"She told me enough," Marco tried to come off brave but all he was doing was buying time for a rescue not to happen.

"Clearly not enough…oh poor Marco, so left out of the loop, including your pretty mortal girlfriend." Tom's words left Marco squirming as he finally saw what this was all about. His eyes go anywhere but to hers…but right now…through her tears there was this confusion and her voice moved before his.

"Marco…what is he talking about?" Jackie looks at him, beautiful and frightened…even now as she faced certain death and a family murdered she would not give them too much satisfaction.

"I-It is nothing, forget it, it is of no consequence. Tom is just trying to get us to turn against each other, though can't understand why he would do that." Marco saw Tom begin to convulse with laughter before he rushes at him with speed that makes him a blur, his nails slash across his cheek and he winces loudly reeling from the depth of the impact.

"Stop it!" Jackie yells. Marco wanted Tom's attention on him and given the fresh blood it would be hard now just to get him to look away.

"Oh hush now Jackie, all will be explained in good time." Janna moved in on Jackie and Marco finds her caressing her cheek and licking at her ear.

"Get away from her!" Marco finds Tom before him and he feels his grip around his neck tightening around his windpipe.

"Star and I were quite close once…a long time ago it seems. Given I do not age well…and her lineage it was a match made in…glory. Oh we had fun going behind our parents backs and spending long nights talking. I am sure you have wondered about the bite, well, it was meant to be a hickey…but…Star's pulse racing…I just couldn't help myself. It was pleasing and she didn't mind at first…though I soon began to drink a bit more and moments became fleeting. Star was dying…a line had been crossed and yet if I could go back I would not do things differently, no wait, I would have drained all her life to make her like me. Anyway she pinned me…ready to stake me…but couldn't go through with it. She let me go, this monster, eventually she'd forgive me believing I was not in control, and perhaps that is partly true…but…the amount of dead teen girls over the years says something else-."

Marco could not believe he had been so hard on Star. She had been carrying this around for so long and like a jerk he had…no, he would not dwell on it, not now. He found Tom studying him waiting for another outburst but Marco would not give him that. He continued working his hands against his binding, feeling it rub his wrists raw and his blood began to drip to the floor. Still he felt it loosen.

"Janna…please, would you leave the girl alone…till after my story?" Marco noticed that Janna straddled Jackie's lap while gripping her hair roughly and was baring her fangs against her neck.

"Could you hurry up…I didn't get much of a chance to savor this girl's parents," Janna releases her head and gets off her while leaving a trailing caress of her cold hand on her cheek.

"RIGHT…so, anyway, now that you all know about my sordid history with Star, I should fill you in, Jackie…on just who you are dating. You might wonder, how is it my parents are lying bled out on my kitchen floor when any other parent would be fixing dinner about now? Marco, do you wish to…or shall I?"

"Marco…what is this sicko getting on about? I want the truth." Jackie eyes him and Marco finds there is no avoiding her eyes now.

"My parents, they aren't your normal typical average boring run of the mill nine to five working types. They appear average sure, but, they have a hidden agenda which has kept Echo Creek safe all these years…and…that is-."

"Honestly, is this how you take off a Band-Aid?" Tom interrupts and Marco feels his face flush in frustration and embarrassment. Truth was he wanted to ease her into this…though…perhaps he had somehow found that train had left the station.

"Tom, please, let me tell her!" Marco found he had freed his hands and made it seem like he was still tied up. Star for whatever reason was still knocked out. He was hoping he could stun the two or get Jackie up and haul Star out before-.

"Marco…hunts the things in the night, you know…bumpity bump, oh yeah he takes care of those and then some. His parents come from a long line of hunters and well it has been passed on to him. Marco has kept this from you and it is because of this…your parents are dead. Sorry."

Marco saw the realization hit his girlfriend's face and her very confidence in him, her trust…it all shattered in one look. Marco didn't know what to say…how to make those words go away. So as he broke free he reached for the closest weapon at hand, a knife…and charged at Tom with the intent to kill.

 **Authors note:** It is on. Next chapter a battle breaks out in Jackie's home but it would seem the damage is already done. Stay tuned for further updates as I try and stick with this story.


	11. Chapter 11 Blood and feelings

CH.11: Blood and feelings

Marco felt his blood boil…all sense; all reason had left the building. The sight of Jackie's parents bled out lying on the floor, Star knocked unconscious…and Jackie herself, barely keeping it together. Perhaps a rational person would tell him to talk more, gain an edge or broker off Intel so he wouldn't' be flying off the handle. Too late for such thoughts, he figures. Knife held out he races at Tom and as he goes in he watches in disbelief as Tom just moves to him and his forearm catches the knife as it buries in with blood spurting forth splashing his face.

"Did you mean to harm me with that knife or kill me? Now I did not see you managing to get out of those ropes, but…then again you are a Diaz so you are plucky in a stupid sort of way. I mean who goes charging at a vampire with a knife?"

Tom's patronizing voice made Marco really lose it as he buries the knife further but all he receives for his efforts are Tom's jagged teeth forming in a malice formed smile of amusement. Suddenly his other hand reaches out in a vice like grip reaching for him and lifting him up in the air as his legs kick out at him.

"You have been a real thorn in my side, Marco Diaz, and making my poor girl Star confused it really does not bode well on your part. Tell me…who do you fancy more, go on we are both guys here and I've been lacking the right company for such talk…I mean Toffee…not even sure he fancies anyone-."

Marco glowers at him though he can feel his windpipe crushed in his grip. Realizing he still has his grip on the knife he pulls it out, though not without any struggle. "You talk too much Tom…and really…Star should be with whomever she chooses!"

Marco drives the knife into Tom's eyeball socket and he is dropped to the ground and gets the wind knocked out of him.

"Augh, oh, splendid sweet pain! I was meant to make you suffer, and, trust me…the fun is just starting. Janna, go on, have a bite of Jackie!" Marco bolts forward and as Tom makes a lunge for him he swats it aside and delivers a one two combo followed by a well-placed kick that sends Tom stumbling over a chair and onto the floor.

"Janna, listen, you don't have to do this. Listen to reason, there is still a part of you that his good. I know I have said this before, but, look at who you have aligned yourself with. A raving jealous vampire who will never give you his…undead heart, is that really someone you can stand spending the rest of your life with?"

Marco spreads out his arms and he can see Janna weighing his words. Good, there was still part of her to reach in there. He was getting closer but she just smiles at him before reaching for Jackie and pulling her up.

"Come and find me if you survive this, and maybe, just maybe you might find Jackie. I can't promise alive or dead, use your imagination lover boy." Janna lets out a cackle and all Marco can do is look into those eyes of Jackie. They were round and something pleading about them…it just made him all the more aware of his situation. Janna flies up the stairs leaving him alone with Star and Tom. Star seemed to be waking up and just in time…as Marco felt his body pinned to the wall.

"The good thing about being undead is the regeneration of wounds. My eyeball will recover, though; sadly it will take much longer than any other part of me. I don't need that eye; I still have this good one and plenty of strength to render you into a pathetic mess of squirming limbs and a neck perfect to bite."

"Let…him…go!" Marco manages to turn his head and sees Star rising to her feet. Her blonde hair settled about her and her eyes dancing with malevolence. It is clear that this is not the meeting of two former lovers.

"Star…love, so glad of you to join us, I was just about to make this boy suffer for all the pain he has caused you. Do you want to watch-?"

"Tom, you are sick…and do not call me love, that was a long time ago before you practically drained my life leaving me within inches of life. Marco, where is Jackie?"

"Janna took her upstairs…" Marco headbutts, or rather sends his head back catching one of Tom's teeth in the back of his head, hurts like hell, but it manages to divert the attention long enough for him to break free.

"Well go on…I can handle things down here, go rescue her. Be with the one you…care for." Star's words hurt Marco as he remembered the time in the rain. Part of him wanted to stay here but Star was already moving in on Tom so he rushes up the stairs hoping he is not too late.

* * *

Star bounded towards Tom while he was in a stupor. Her booted foot contacted him in the abdomen sending him stumbling back. Tom however was not down for the count as he swiped at her cutting deep into her cheek. Star tasted her own blood and moving in close she angles her body dodging a punch and gripping his arm and throwing him through the wall into the living room.

"Heh…there is that strength of yours…does Marco even know what you are?" Tom picked himself up brushing off plaster and the works.

"It only comes out when I need it…otherwise it is docile. I intend on using every last bit of it to make sure you never harm anyone else again. How long did the parents of Jackie cry out for you to stop? How long did it take for me? You are out of control Tom…I thought…I thought you had changed-."

"Why does every definition of change mean for the better? Why can't it be good even if you have a slip and drink some teen girl's blood and have some fun while making her friend or sisters watch? C'mon Star…it is in my nature to be vile, evil-."

"I fell for you when you were a vampire Tom…I never got the chance to know your human half. You had a temper sure, but, you had a way about you that wasn't so…monstrous. Now here we are…in the house of my best friend's-."

"Go on, say it, oh wait…you can't. Holding a candle for the one you can't have, because he is with the very girl whose parents lay dead on the kitchen floor. Imagine…after all this he will be even more determined to stay with her and leave you all alone!"

Star trembled and Tom took advantage of that. He swung a back hand catching her and sending her tumbling through the air and crashing into a bookshelf as it comes crashing down on her raining books and the like. She coughed up blood and felt much of her adrenaline leaving her. The Butterfly family had inhumane strength, and, given the right amount of reservation of use it could save them in times of crisis.

"So what if I am alone…long as Marco lives…I can deal with that!" She pushes up with her back easing the shelf a bit before she rolls away and comes up with a book throwing it and catching him on his bad side.

"Guh…what is with you and books? I would discard him, be rid of him, he honestly will never choose you; look at what Jackie brings to the table that you don't." Tom goes at her again and this time she is ready. She watches his movements and counters his attacks and drives a few punches hearing the crack of rib with each pounding.

"Jackie gives him a mortal view of things, a chance at normalcy where as my life is tied with a battle with Toffee, an ex who is a vampire, and of course a constant need for new outfits." Star knew this fight would end with her death, his death, or a stalemate in which both would leave to do this again. However she knew this could not be afforded. If he lived, or, if he managed to leave this would start all over again with some other family; and that could not happen.

Star slipped and he went to bring her arm back breaking it before snapping a kick that launches her through the wall and into the garage. Blood flows freely from her damaged body and she coughs a fit of red. Her blonde hair is coated in grey and she feels a throbbing pain in her head.

"Look at you Star…broken, beaten, perhaps all is not lost. I can make you a vampire, we can be together, no need to fret about the mortal coils you call life. No, you and I…that is the endgame. Toffee may not even kill you, may as I have yet to tell him…but together we could overtake him, wouldn't that be fun?"

Star finds a piece of wood and as she waits for him to get closer she puts on her best smile. Inside it was eating away at her but she could not afford to show emotion, not the type that would make him draw away. She had little strength left to even muster up a good fight. "You know, you are right, come here…make me one of your kind."

Star could read his happiness and as he moves to her she can tell he is favoring one side given his lack of an eye and the fact she broke a few of his ribs. He lies down on her, fangs protruding. She felt sick to her stomach and as he turns her neck she juts the tip of the wood against him.

"Whoa, hold up…Star?" He manages but she pushes it through into his non beating heart and he turns to dust. Star lies there, covered of what was once her first love and she weeps as all the pain catches up to her.

* * *

Marco hurried up the stairs as he went to check on Jackie. He found her seated on his bed but Janna was nowhere to be seen. "Where did Janna go?"

"She left…said she had some things to consider. I believe Janna told me that you and I have things to discuss." Jackie did not meet his eyes as she continued looking at the window.

"Jackie…about what happened downstairs…I am sorry. If I could take it back I would-." Marco felt awkward standing there and it was only then she stares at him.

"Why would you take back the truth? All this time you have been keeping this big huge secret from me, actually convincing me that what you said was the truth, when in fact it wasn't. We are in a relationship…that kind of means those kind of secrets are not allowed. I had to hear it from some deranged Vampire…who was the ex of Star, again something I was not privy to apparently."

Marco ran a hand through his hair uncertain how to handle this. Jackie had him in a ditch…one he had buried himself. It pained him that he had done this to Jackie…the one person who should have mattered above all others. And yet, well, he had done so and even now he felt small.

"Jackie, please, you have no idea how much pressure is on me, what this life has done to me. I've been sworn to secrecy-."

"And what makes Star different? I bet you told her." Jackie fixes him with a gaze and he can't deny this is true. Perhaps because she too hunts the things that go bump in the night…that he felt a sort of bond there.

"Jackie…I didn't want you to become part of all this," Maro is desperate to plead his case though it sort of feels like it is falling on death ears. "I was trying to protect you-."

"That is laughable if anything Marco, I mean, you've seen me handle a lot and I am a tough girl, if you had only given me a chance things might have been different. You are selfish Marco Diaz, go on, be with Star…if she is what will make you happy…you got my permission. I can't stand being in this house or with you any longer. If we see each other in the hall all you will get from me is a nod, that is all you are to me now. I have Grandparents who live in town…I'll live with them and soon as I graduate I am out of here…if what is coming does…I don't want to be anywhere near when it does."

Marco reaches out for her but he is slapped across the face and he feels the sting. The two of them stand there a bit and outside rain begins to fall. Marco knew he was the one to leave…given it was still her room and he walks out. What had just happened? And where was Star?

 **Authors note:** Next chapter fallout from the events of this chapter. Star reeling from Tom and of course Marco reeling from Jackie. Janna is free and Toffee is set to make his move soon…and Echo Creek will serve as the battlefield. Can Star and Marco patch things up?


	12. Chapter 12 Reeling and turning

**Authors note:** Fair warning…more hurt coming. Thought you should know.

CH.12: Reeling and turning

Marco hurries down the stairs feeling like he might slip at any moment. He can see a trail of destruction in the wake of whom he could only say was Star at one point. The thing was…did Star even have that kind of strength? This could be Tom in which case he might find a crumpled version of Star lying among fallen boards or struggling for breath. This only hurried his motive of finding her. His body was still sore from his fight with Tom and he tried to not dwell too much on his injuries.

"Star? Hey Star where are ya?" Marco calls out for her. Janna no doubt was long gone, either back to Toffee or perhaps as Jackie had said discovering things on her own. What answers would she find?

"Marco?" It was weak but it was her. Marco made his way to her working off adrenaline now but tears still clung to his cheeks as he processed his break up with Jackie. It seemed like it had been so short…the two of them dating, and if he could…he would do his best to tell her the truth, but he could not turn back the hand of time…cruel as it was, and, that left a hollow spot in his heart.

Marco found her lying there covered in soot and her arm lying useless. Her body appeared broken and her eyes were red rimmed…like she had been bawling her eyes out. "Oh Star…what happened?"

"I-I-I…" Marco knelt before her and suddenly she sprang up latching a hand around his neck and he barely managed to keep the two of them up. He felt her sidle up against him and he wrapped his arms around her protecting her…not that she needed it, but, more for security.

"I got you Star…it is over…" Marco could feel her breath heating his ears and he wished that under different circumstances that this could be romantic, however, it was not.

"N-No it is...no it is not. I killed him, well, I staked him…but yes I killed Tom! You should have seen his face…what was written all over it. I had the chance to kill him once…end his existence, no doubt saving all those people who died at his whim…but I hesitated, I let him go. Now I have finally doe it…and I feel no better for it."

"Hey, you did what you had to do Star," Marco tried to reassure her, "it is done with, he won't be harming anyone else-."

"That is the thing Marco…he did harm someone else, me. I have to live with this…not you, not Jackie, not even Janna. I'm not sure how I will…but…no one else can take on this burden, right?" Marco felt a dry lump in his throat and he feels like once again he is helpless to stop any of this.

"Star…don't go pushing me away, not like Jackie, yes I deserved it, but please…let me at least try and help." Marco felt her hand on his cheek and she leans in gently kissing his lips. It was a kiss that was not romantic, but, was it apologetic? He could taste her tears and as she draws back she is barely keeping it together.

"I'm sorry Marco…I have to figure some things out. I don't even know myself anymore. Who am I to do what I did? Toffee…he is planning something big, I need to be ready for when he does. You should be with your family…perhaps fill them in on all this, they deserve to know…"

"Star…no, this can't be how it ends." Marco saw her already getting up, her hair scattered about her and she holds her limp arm at bay as to keep it from swinging.

Marco stayed there a bit longer…if only to survey the damage done to the house, to the very life he had once held dear. When he could not bear the emptiness, the silence any more he heads home…knowing that what lies in wait will set his nerves on fire.

* * *

"Marco Diaz…how could you be so reckless?" His father says. He should be yelling but given he had already spend fifteen minutes doing so, yeah, this is what happened. He was pacing about gesturing with his hands to the air.

"I am sorry…things just…got out of control…" He looked down feeling like he had been saying that as his only defense. Did he have any control in his destiny? Could he have altered things…made sure things had not wound up so…disastrous?

"I have heard of the Butterfly family," Uncle Carlos notes in regard to retaining the information given on such short notice. Out of all of them he seems the most calm. "A family of hunters much like us…but…for some reason they have had better luck surviving over the years. It is rumored that they have mastered many arts of the weapons and powers we of the Diaz have yet to fully comprehend or understand-."

"So this is the girl you have been hunting with?" His mother intones cutting into his Uncle's speech.

"Yes mother," Marco says, "but it isn't anything…romantic, if that is your next question. We are just friends, or were…it is complicated. As for Jackie and myself…well…she kind of knows about us-."

"You and Star?" Someone says, no doubt his Aunt Petunia. His Aunt had her moments and she hadn't been the same since some traumatizing things in her past.

"No, I have a feeling Jackie knows about our lineage, our hunting. Do you believe she will tell anyone?" His father takes a knee before him and Marco lets out a heavy breath.

"Jackie broke up with me dad…because I kept secrets. I don't think even knowing what she does that she would ever harm me." This was true. Jackie had never done anything bad to him…he was the one who had let vampires and the like into her life. He was the reason she no longer had parents.

"Right…still…the timing of this, it is bad. Since you haven't been fulfilling your duties at home we have been losing more and more to our cause. What you see…this is all that is left. We have tried reaching out to those not in Echo Creek but for whatever reason…there is a chill in the wind and those who have felt it…know trouble is centered here."

Marco runs a hand through his hair feeling his father was right. Once again he had done wrong…and not by Jackie or by Star but by his own family. "I-I can still fight, let me join you. I know the enemy, his name is Toffee, he is bad news and he is planning something terrible for Echo Creek. We need all Diaz on deck for this battle, you need me-."

"We need someone we can rely on," his father says, the words cut deep but it is clear from the faces around the room that they agree, "sorry…but you will have to sit this one out. Carlos can watch you-."

"Hold up…since when have I been babysitter?" Carlos lets out an exasperated groan but his father meets him chest to chest and Carlos looks away.

"Everyone else to the armory…if what Marco says can be relied on we will be expecting company shortly. He will be coming after us…and then…Echo Creek will surely be in trouble." Marco felt this was unfair but it was not his place to call it out.

His mother hugs him tight to her and he wishes for her to stay. This seemed unfair, unfair to have his family doing this…and yet they disappear and he settles onto the couch.

"Marco…you did wrong, yes, but do not despair. Your parents…they are strong and will not go down without a fight. I'm not helping am I?" He rubs at his head as he walks over to a arm chair and sits down and Marco can see how worn out he is.

"It has been bad…hasn't it?" Marco removes his jacket and notices for the first time that it is damaged. He has a few left…but…he wouldn't' be trusted to go upstairs so he is left in a tattered white undershirt.

"Yes, for some reason something is pushing all the vampires and Lycans here to Echo Creek. It is as you said that this Toffee is the one responsible. If it is his intent to wear us thin and pick us off one by one, he is succeeding in his mission." His Uncle's eyes appear to sag and his once vibrant brown eyes appear haunted.

Marco swallows and knows now…Toffee needs to go. Suddenly he hears some commotion from the armory and a piercing scream.

'Mom?!" He gets up even as his Uncle tries to reach for him. Marco pushes forth fighting past exhaustion and all the pain from his fight with Tom. He makes it to the armory just in time as Lycans pool through the blown up wall.

"Marco…run!" Marco can see his mother fighting with his father amidst fur and claws. Gunshots go off and a few Lycan fall down twitching in the throes of death. Still this number, this amount…it fared badly in such close quarters; Marco knew this from training.

In such tight confines this limited the amount of room of escape or the ability to wield a sword and even with guns sometimes close up wasn't the option. Marco used dual wielding pistols and being so close one had to be extremely on point. Looking around he tries to find a gun but he hears the whistle of the arrow as it lodges in a Lycan's throat and sees his Uncle join the fray.

"No Carlos…not this time, you have to take our boy and run for it. We will hold them off here…buy you time to escape. Echo Creek…is no longer safe…for anyone." His father is scratched across the face while fending his spot and he groans. The slash mars his features but he does not stop. Suddenly claws rake his body tearing into him as he held up…nothing can prepare Marco for this.

"Carlos, do your best with him…and make sure he eats his vegetables and do not let him slack off in training. Marco, baby, your mother and father loved you and we are sorry if we are tough on you at times…it is only because we appreciate all you stand for…what you represent, the best of us. Sorry you were dumped…and sorry that you had to bear this long as you have. You will find the right girl…and…remember those who have fallen…we love you. Now go!"

"Mom! Dad!" Marco felt a fury burn up inside him but his Uncle is already carrying him over his shoulder. He pounds at his back as he watches all those he loved fall. His mother is bitten in the neck and she cries out and shoves her sword through the chest of the Lycan. The two of them leave and Marco swears he sees Toffee's eyes peering at him from the darkness.

 **Authors note:** Things do not seem to be going good for Marco, understatement of the year I know. Suffering, pain, loneliness, regret…and in the next chapter a few days will pass as Echo Creek falls into disarray. A grand battle is coming and with the town swarming with Lycans, Zombies, vampires…It will be all hands on deck. So…where is Star?


	13. Chapter 13 Surviving

CH.13: Surviving

Star Butterfly was in the forest a little out of Echo Creek. Her father stood beside her as they lobbed off heads of Vampires and were covered in zombie guts. "Oh ho, quite a show there Star, you are making your daddy proud."

"Ugh…when will these zombies stop ruining my hair?" Star ran a hand through her blonde hair which had been truly horrid of late. How many days had it been since she last saw Marco? Echo Creek had fallen to Toffee and more casualty reports were coming in. Her father and her had taken the outskirts as more infestation of uglies decided to show.

"My dear, this is no time to worry about your disgusting hair. Did you hear about the Diaz family?" Star shook her head. "Oh, I see, well, the Diaz family was once a revered family who has their roots in Echo Creek…more or less. Sadly we of the Butterfly family did not associate much with those beneath us, a sad thing really. They held their own and worked without our wealth or our superior strength.

"If what you have told me is true…this boy is part of that clan, this special family. Sadly they no longer exist…and if any do they are either in bad shape or happen to have somehow managed to survive elsewhere. The point is…they went down fighting…and sadly we did nothing to help."

Star felt like she had been just gut punched. Here she was out here…having mended from her injuries and doing all she could here…while Marco had lost his family. However it was only because her mother allowed her and her father out here that they were doing anything at all. Her mother was quite clear that their priorities were to the Bufferfly family and taking on requests from those who could pay well.

It was part of the job Star hated the most. The only reason she was in Echo Creek was because it was a job…something she had yet to tell Marco. It made her not a big fan of the Bufferfly name and thankfully her mother thought they would be further back than they were.

"Marco…did he survive?" Star launched herself into the fray delivering a one two combo before staking a vampire and if not for her father taking out a few zombies she would be overwhelmed.

"I honestly have no clue, and, is this the same boy whom you have come smitten with?" Star blushes but refuses to say more. "Ah, well, I wish I could say for certain. If he did manage to survive his chances are not that great. Anyone in Echo Creek will either bow down to Toffee or become one of his slaves or worse."

Star knew too well what Toffee was capable of. He was a nuisance and a threat that had been one of their main enemies for a long while. He was impossible to defeat and many Butterfly had died in attempting to render him weak enough to do away with. Star switched between stake and sword as she listened to the deadly song of the sword…the way the flash of silver glinted in the moonlight as zombie's heads rolled and limbs were severed.

"I have to go to him…he could be hurt or…" Star was losing her concentration and her face got attacked and she was thrown into a tree. The thud to the back of her head saw her seeing stars and as vampires pinned her there she fought for her concentration…her very sanity. Headbutting the vampire in front of her she takes one of the vampires and throws her several feet away.

"Star, you have to get control of your emotions. Yes, the boy means a lot to you…but we cannot afford to lose you. They will look to you when-."

"Is this you speaking father or is it mother? Is it because of what the Diaz stood for that the Butterfly family condemn them to their fate? What of the people in Echo Creek who are not yet lost? I refuse to be leader over those who have suffered so much already. And what…will we have them build a castle for us and situate ourselves there ruling for a price?"

Star knew enough when her father was stuck on an answer and she picks up a knife and holds it to her hair. "Star…now be reasonable…the Butterfly females have always had long hair…cutting it is an act of rebellion and your mother will not approve-."

"Long hair…honestly father, with such disgusting hair how can I bother to rule anyone?" Star cuts through her hair then and with the zombie entrails and the like caught up in it this makes for quite the infuriating experience. Still she does it and shakes her head about with her newer shorter hair.

"What will I tell your mother?" Star shrugs as she throws the knife and lodges it inside one of the eyes of a zombie as it tries to pull it out before falling to the ground.

"Tell her I am rebelling…when this is all over, if I am still alive. I plan on fighting with these people…not ruling over them. Echo Creek deserves to be saved…and its people." Star pushes forth eyeing the many vampires and zombies in her path.

"All this over a boy? Does he even feel the way you do?" Her father calls out to her and she takes a shaky breath.

"This is more than Marco…but when this is over, we will talk…as we have a lot to discuss. However I make no promises I will not be open with my affection. I've had time to grieve, but, Tom was lost a long time ago, so that is a long time to be without someone. Marco and Jackie are not together…his fault, but, I can't deny the way I feel when I am around him. I would not think anyone else to be by my side in the end…than him."

"Be with him then…I will do my best to hold back the forces of evil here and now. Perhaps it is time I do some rebelling of my own." Star smiles and wishes she could hug her father. However she can't…she has a mission. So she rushes forward ready to embrace her future, death and all.

* * *

Marco sat in the abandoned house as he looked after his Uncle. Several days have passed since the death of most of his family. It is a pain that is hollow and may never go away…but…if not for his Uncle he would have gone then, lost his life and the line of Diaz would cease. He looked on as his Uncle lay in a tub with ice water, his body bruised and aching and somehow not once did he complain or curse out.

"Uncle Carlos…what do we do?" Marco had been wearing the same holed up white shirt for days now and there wasn't a whole lot of time to bathe. This was the only break they have had as they have been literally running themselves beyond exhausted. Their bodies were drained from encounters and helping people out. Marco

"We lay low for a bit…plan out our next move. Toffee is clearly trying to tire us out…make our actions sloppy. We need to be on our guard…ready for his next attack. You need to rest…go on…it isn't like there is much to do right now anyway." He waves him off but Marco doesn't want to leave him.

"Uncle Carlos…you are the last family I have, that counts at least. I'm not sure about any relatives we have who have not come to our aide. Please…let me do something…" Marco says beginning to stand up.

"You have done enough nephew. You have proven your worth, even when you were away; you had some role to play. Much as your parents judged you…they thought the world of you. I can't force you to leave, not in my condition…so sit in that chair if you must but at least shut your eyes."

Marco could feel exhaustion set in…from lack of rest for the last few days. "Wake me if something happens…" Marco felt his breathing slow and he lilted a bit in his chair that somehow he found himself in again. He'd only rest a little bit…just enough to charge up for the attack.

"Well now…asleep at your post, how very unprofessional you are Marco." Marco felt his bloodshot eyes pierce through the canopy of his lids before he was lifted from his chair and sent into the wall with a thud.

"Toffee…how did you-?" Marco struggled against the grip but somehow Toffee merely smacked him in the face sending his head to the side so his struggle was like a child's tantrum.

"You were not hard to find…very few would see about staying in town, if they were sane. No, you and your Uncle are Diaz and as such you both seek to avenge the loss of your fallen…even if you are outnumbered and my army pushes at you from all angles. It is like a game of chess, yes I am aware of your humans and your need to strategize, if that is the case…you are short on men."

Marco looks over at the tub and notices that Janna is there. She appears beaten but her vampiric healing is allowing for some of the bruises to be faded. Her eye is swollen in and it is clear whatever happened to her…it was fighting back. Still…it was hard to feel sorry for Janna after her part she played with Jackie's parents.

No, even if that were the case…she had done something to go against Toffee. Toffee was unraveling and wishing to bring about an endgame. "Don't count us out yet…there are still those who will fight you. So…leave my Uncle out of this…he is no condition to fight back-!"

"Yes…which is precisely why his sacrifice will make you even more jarred. Tell me something Marco, how will you respond in kind to this sort of…loss? I look forward to our battle…and in knowing with you the Diaz family bloodline ceases. Did you think that I would just stop here? Even now the whole family who did not join are being wiped off the board."

No, he wouldn't, he'd need time and resources to find them all. He was bluffing. Marco wanted to fight back…but…his Uncle was so weak right now. He had been fighting for the both of them…given any weapon that Marco could use there were none to use.

"It is alright…Marco; I have done what I can for the cause. I get to join my brother now, and all those who fell before me. I entrust to you to finish this…show no fear in the end. There is nowhere to run to, he will make certain of it. You will be the last of the Diaz…honor what that name stands for…"

Marco yells but he can't seem to hear himself. Toffee keeps him there and Janna hesitates. She clearly wants no part in this. And yet without Tom around it is clear there is no one to protect her. Janna reveals her fangs and turning his Uncle to the side, his nape exposed she sinks her teeth in. Marco screams, pleads, does all he can but eventually none of that matters. Toffee drops him to the ground and he crawls over to his Uncle holding onto his hand as light fades from his eyes.

"I will be at the school when you wish to face me…assuming you get through my army. Oh, and as far as Jackie…I have given her a free pass. She and her Grandparents were allowed to leave. She is of no use to me and with the barricade I have placed around Echo Creek…getting in again will prove, suicidal. Come Janna…we leave."

Marco looks to Janna, tears spilling down his cheeks but he can find no words. Janna just looks at him, blood lining her fangs and she walks out of there. Marco has no idea how long he is there…but…one thing was clear…Toffee had won…he was broken.

 **Authors note:** Marco is on his own…or is he? Next chapter Star fights her way back and seeks out Marco. Is it too late for them? Starco is coming people, your patience will be rewarded before the end.


	14. Chapter 14 Written in the stars

CH.14: Written in the stars

Star stormed to the town as fast as she could. Racing at a tree she pushes off with her foot before landing behind a vampire. She swings her sword chopping off the head before tackling the zombies in her midst. She chops off limbs and heads but doesn't stick around to take them all out. No, there was no point, she had to conserve her energy…build up her stamina so she doesn't tucker out before reaching her destination.

In her training she paced herself…never extended herself beyond a point that would leave her vulnerable. Her shorter blonde hair allowed for less grasp for anyone to hold her back. Star had to only hope that Marco was still alive. Since the day she fully confessed her feelings for him in the rain…knowing that he was with Jackie, it was a hard pill to swallow.

Star kept her mind on the prize…getting through these hordes of enemies to pushing through the town itself. Her body was hurtling at speed that few could handle without stressing their body. Star held her blade out and cuts through zombies as zombie entrails and cuts rains about her coating her clothing with a smell she'd have difficulty getting out.

"Toffee…life ruiner, earth shatterer, for the last time you will sever the ties of loving families. I know you are responsible for all this…for running the Diaz line into the ground and pushing Tom down his ill-fated demise. Just you wait…there is a reason this sword is feared by those whose flesh it takes."

Star left devastation in her wake and in the distance she can still hear her father calling out for the darkness to do its worse. Part of her was tempted to go back and help him…but…in that time Marco might be truly gone. Her heart…she wasn't sure it could endure much more. This life she led…it wasn't one she had a choice in, if she did, she might have chosen something a bit more teen oriented that left little wake of destruction in her path.

Star knew the land really well as she used to practice in these parts. To think she was so close to Marco…and yet…the two of them didn't wind up meeting till that fateful day. Star wished in part that she had known Marco earlier…things might have been different then. It wasn't like his lie would have hit her hard…as she too would be doing the hurting as she couldn't reveal her role in life and the hunting of monsters. When they both found out they would deal…it is what they did.

For the most part her family often kept with one another, in short, fall in love with someone in their circle. Tom happened to have some ties to wealth and it was how they met…through that circle. However suffice to say what started off as sparks became something more sinister. Instead of meeting the boy next door, the one with the heart, she was attached to the one without one.

Star danced among the dead, her blade a maelstrom of silvery vengeance. She however met a few too many as they began to attack her. Her clothing was torn and she was scratched up and it took all her willpower not to crumble down into a ball and hope the pain stops, the attacks cease. She sends an upper palm attack to the jaw of a vampire and elbows a zombie behind her.

"You really don't know when to stop do you?" Star was breathing hard feeling her adrenaline starting to wear down. Sweat glistened off her body and she could barely hold her sword up…even with her strength.

"I never knew you to be the one to give up!" Star was curious where the voice came from, not who it belonged to, she knew well enough who it was.

"Janna?" Star spots her up in a tree wearing a sly smile. She somersaults off the branch and lands next to her scattering the vampires and causing the zombies to stir restless.

"Look, about what went down and all…I am truly deeply sorry. I became addicted…Tom got me so hooked it was impossible to say no. What went down with Jackie's parents…it sickens me and I am a vampire. I also am responsible for Marco's Uncle…and there was no getting out of that with Toffee pulling my strings. I wish to atone for my mistakes, make amends where due. It is too late doing so with Marco…I can never take back what I did…but you Star, there might still be a chance."

Star had no idea about Marco's Uncle, but, given who Toffee was there was no way of getting out of that one. Star had spent time with her…and…unlike most she was kind of open about vampires and werewolves cause they were people still. The monster tended to come out under certain circumstances and even then what control they normally had was taken from them…by force.

Star closes her eyes and things slow down…when she opens her eyes she offers a smile. "Very well…get me a path…and we'll see about forgiveness."

Janna smiles a wicked smile and with her fangs out and her facial features warped she lets loose a carnal yell. Star seeks what energy she has and stashing her sword in her scabbard she resorts to fighting hand to hand. However a stake always comes in handy when taking on vampires.

"Yahoo…time to wipe out the scum of the earth!" Janna let loose a triumphant yell as she charged forth tearing limb from limb, her vampiric abilities heightened many of her senses and she barely got winded. Star was amazed at this…saw a sense of freedom in her that was not there before. Janna according to Marco was weird and tended to say stuff out of the blue…still…as a vampire she could be all she could be, and doing what Tom never could…retaining that human spirit, that goodness that was there.

Star had only known Janna a short time but even with her craze of impulses she never would harm lest in bad company, in company who took advantage of her. Star hated herself for having put her into Tom's hands…but…she would not have known what he would do. Maybe some part of her clung to the belief that there was good in him…that he could offer her a haven of sorts; now, side by side she could make up for lost time.

"Janna…don't' do anything…crazy ok? I just need a path and you are coming with me. We'll find Marco together, and, we'll go take down Toffee. You got it?" Star had done a bit of beating around the bush, knocking heads together as vampire's had their spines broken but far from dead. Nope, well, technically they were already dead…maybe out of commission was the right word.

Janna nodded her head but it was hard to tell if she was nodding in acknowledgement or just nodding to nod. Star threw a vampire over her shoulder and staked one in front of her. Moving through the ash she made sure not to have her mouth open, learned it the hard way the first time and her father never let her live it down. She settled into a comfortable rhythm of sorts with Janna a mere blur of feral fury as she sunk her teeth into necks and twisted necks and well…yeah glad she was on her side.

It was hard to tell how much progress they had made but one thing was for certain…Toffee was really making things difficult on them. For every enemy they fell…another took its place. No doubt the amount of vampires and zombies surrounded Echo Creek making it impossible to break through.

"So…it would appear there is no way in," Star held her arm which had begun to bleed and she could feel blood coming from a wound on her forehead.

"Yes there is…a very small window though. Say hi to Marco for me." Star tilts her head curious until she feels Janna grip her.

"Whoa, hold it, we were going together Janna!" Star tries to fight her but Janna's grip tightens on her and she winches.

"We both know that is wishful thinking, plus, would feel too much like a third wheel. We'll see each other again, count on it." She then throws her forth with all her strength. Star felt herself shooting with enough speed that pushes her through a very small window and landing on the other side she doesn't take long to gather her bearings as she sets off in search of Marco.

* * *

Marco didn't know what to do…after the death of his Uncle. He had sweat and grime covering his body after he had buried him in the backyard. After all was said and done and Echo Creek recovered…would anyone even know who was buried back here? He pondered on what he was to do next…what steps he could undergo to prepare for the final fight.

"So, Uncle Carlos…I wish to apologize for how things went down. I felt like my priorities took over what I already owed to you…to all of you. I let thoughts of a life outside of this…dominate everything…and it cost me. Jackie, Star, all of you…and here I stand, alone. Maybe it is better this way…no one else has to suffer or die at my expense."

Marco wiped at his eyes as he felt a renewed and profound feeling surging through him. He was the last Diaz…if what Toffee said was true, and why wouldn't it be? Life was cruel and honestly he wouldn't be too happy if they lived and somehow decided to write them off. He was in need of a shower but no one said saving the world came with time to bathe and be normal.

Placing his hand on the makeshift tomb he walks back into the house and raiding a closet he finds a blue jacket with a black shirt and some tight jeans. It did nothing to repair what he had lost, his red jacket and white shirt, but it would suffice for what he had planned. Marco felt like he had aged…but it was hard to determine, though hard answer was he only felt aged because of all he had been put through.

There is no going back to the way things were, come win or lose…Echo Creek was gone. His Echo Creek was gone. He moves to the door but suddenly the door handle turns and he reaches for his guns. Thankfully this place had a secret place for the weapons, something overlooked when his Uncle and him had come here. This was it though…no going back now.

"W-Who is there? Don't come in…you aren't wanted-." The door bursts open and he is tackled to the ground. Landing with a grunt he finds a weight on him and looking up he sees an out of breath Star, with shorter hair, huh?

"Marco! Oh thank goodness, you are in one piece, I was so worried. Listen there isn't much time, so, about what happened that night in the rain, kind of put a lot on you then, but…if it made things awkward between us…so so sorry. I mean, sorry, but also not sorry cause that is how I felt. Jackie…I have nothing against her, great girl, if you ever wish to go back to her…get it, I do, but if not I was thinking-."

Marco reaches up running his hand through her hair. So far his life had felt so big, a grand adventure, with Jackie he felt like he had something outside of the hunting, but with Star…there was no need to play it safe. There was no telling how Jackie would have handled things, if she would have gave up normalcy in pursuit of hunting down darkness and still maintaining a sense of…yeah. Perhaps he was being too hard after what they had been through…and who knows down the line she might forgive him someday.

"Star…you are rambling," he says softly and patiently. His brown eyes never leave hers and she sniffs a bit.

"Sorry Marco, I just thought…well I thought I had lost you. I don't want to continue till I get this off my chest. I'm done waiting on the sidelines, Marco Diaz, I want you in my life…like…girlfriend status and such. I want to be swept off my feet and have you at my side as I gut zombies and stake vampires. I want sweet kisses and all that romantic stuff. I'm a simple girl, with simple needs…and when we take on Toffee…we do it as one."

Marco blushes a bit and letting out a breath he leans up. "Star, you had me at…well…my name. But yes Star…I'll be your boyfriend." He kisses her on the lips and she kisses him back. He was just a boy, she was just a girl…and none of this was easy. Still he was ready to open his heart again, and this time perhaps do things right. Toffee could wait, for now, he had Star and that is all he needed to mend his broken heart.

 **Authors note:** The beginning of the end starts next chapter. It all comes down to this, will Marco and Star succeed in defeating Toffee? Yeah I got nothing more than that, see you then.


	15. Chapter 15 Echo Creek now and forever 1

CH.15: Echo Creek now and forever pt 1

Toffee stood there as he surveyed all the people of Echo Creek. He had made it quite clear that the residents of this town come before him. Any and all who resisted or rebelled would suffer the consequences. It was only through obedience and submitting would he ensure the survival of their families…far and wide. Janna was supposed to be here but he had sent her on a mission to keep those who would enter Echo Creek out.

Janna was a fine mold to shape and given she had already been dealt with by Tom he easily manipulated her through sheer will power, exerting such a presence that he could not be denied. Ok, so he probably hurt her a lot too, it wasn't too hard. Janna seemed to have changed though; he figured it had to do with the Diaz boy who had somehow managed to get through to her. No matter…he was broken now, his Uncle killed and no doubt he would never forgive Janna for what she did.

"Thank you all for gathering here…as promised your families will be safe from turning. I had hoped for a bigger turn out and given how big Echo Creek is it can only mean there are those who are defying me. If this is some sort of double ploy of sorts then I shall have to turn you. This being the case, please assemble with your family, if I should call your name and your entire family is not with you…you will suffer for your defiance."

Toffee watches as they shuffle about and break into their respective families. Toffee begins calling out names till he reaches one family in particular. "The Stuart family…where is your son Stan?"

"He…he…didn't want to come. We tried to get him out of the house." Toffee notes Eveline Stuart speaking. She was the mother. She seemed average for a female of her age, one could even say beautiful. Still…it would have been better if the family had stuck together…would have made this easier and for the child to learn of his parent's death without being there to witness or to go with them…such shame.

"This is rather unfortunate. However, I cannot change the outcome of your defiance. You shall suffer for this…and your son in due time shall also know what it means to go against me. Have I not spared all your lives?"

Toffee looks out at all of them as he speaks to them. Gathered around him were Lycans, Vampires, and of course Zombies which were kept in pens as they would desecrate all of these servants of his. His patience was growing thin but he was not yet ready to be done with Echo Creek. This place would serve as his base of operations till he moved on and then it would be run by zombies.

Toffee raises one of his gnarled clawed like hands up to his face and he lets the moment linger. It is a moment that is probably a bit much, but, he wants the weight of his words to carry all around them and through them.

"Throw them in with the zombies. It is a fate that they deserve and anything else would be too public for everyone to bear witness to. Still, when they cry out for mercy let it be a lesson to anyone else here without their respective family." He nods his head and a few vampires walk over.

The family panic but what can they do? There is little they can do against such might, such darkness. They may appear human in appearance but just a little twinge and their facial features distorted and the monster from within would show. Right now he was making it so they kept the human visage. The sun was low enough that he didn't lose half of his army.

Eveline and Thomas, the mother and father of precious boy Stan looked out for help. Toffee does nothing to stop a rebellion if it happens…he is more than prepared for such an action. One man steps forward and Toffee snaps his fingers and one of his Lycans springs forth. The crowd part from the man as he is assaulted, his body torn with sharp claws, his screams fill the air as he is set upon by the feral beast.

Toffee lets his eyes flicker among those present and it is clear that they are haunted, some ashamed to look away as the man is rendered nothing but a piece of torn flesh and his screams now nothing with his throat filled with his own blood. Toffee then turns to the family as they are tossed into the now open pen with the zombies. The zombies lumber towards them and one latches onto the mom's shoulder bringing her down. The husband tries to get them off her but his neck is bitten into and he gurgles as his eyes seek out those who bear witness.

Their screams eventually subside and given the amount of zombies in there it wouldn't be long till there was nothing left of them. Fresh human…it was a fine feast.

"Those who are left…welcome to my service, my protection, my new army; yes, you will be my eyes and ears and helping out those you see before you. If you know of anyone left hiding…you will report them to my troops and they will take them in. Everyone not here who is family…do not think of them as family any longer. If we are to survive this…we must trust one another. That being said…I am willing to make amends to this rule if you are to find the last Diaz boy, Marco. Many of you know him…so…if you value your family…report him and I give my word your family will be spared."

Toffee makes a gesture and the families exchange looks. It is clear there are those who know who he is, but, others converse and after a bit of talk they fan out. Toffee smiles as all is going according to plan. Soon…there would be no one left to oppose him him.

* * *

Marco stretched a bit as he lay there on the bed with Star nestled up against him. His hand runs through her short blonde hair and he listens to her steady breathing. They had wound up in here after making out for a bit. The two of them reveling in their newfound passion; all in all, he felt at peace. He would forever carry what he had done wrong with Jackie and his family with him, but, he knew that he had to move on…to try and do right by the next person who meant the world to him, Star.

"I don't want this moment to end. The moment we get up…we have to go out and face Toffee." Star lifts her head and gazes at him and he meets her eyes.

"I know. However much as staying here with you is all I want…I can't let the sacrifices of my family stand. I need to make their memories stand…to save Echo Creek and all I hold dear. For Toffee to stand tall amidst all this suffering…no, I refuse to let this go on."

Star smiles and kisses him on the lips. "I'm with you Marco Diaz, no matter what happens I will never leave your side."

"I'm counting on it…given my skills are nothing like yours." He lets out a sigh before easing up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

It almost felt like they were trapped in the confines of some blissful dream. This could be their future, but, that would mean turning away from all the pain and suffering leading up to now. Toffee had to go. Seeking out his handguns he places them into their respective holsters and he slips into his jacket.

"You sell yourself too short Marco; I know you have great potential and heart. Do not count yourself out, do not falter in that courage I so admire. Do not compare yourself to me…I am no one to put on a pedestal."

Marco wondered what she meant but whatever moment was there was gone as she places her sword into her scabbard and she puts on her boots before heading out the door. The two of them head out just as the wall of the room they just had vacated exploded. Marco turned in time to see the blurred fur of Lycans as they sprawled out howling.

"Do you have any silver bullets?" Star manages as she calmly reaches back sliding her sword free, the glint of silver playing off the blade.

"No idea, these aren't my guns…only one way to find out though." Marco began to fire and one of the Lycans went down, though it was more a howl of irritation than pain. "Nope, just regular bullets, truth be told wasn't expecting much. Most people are blind to the creatures of the night playing them off as stories to scare their children into coming home early."

"Right, well, it would seem Toffee is combing the town looking for us. We can't stay here, but, once we leave we may not get another chance at a safe haven-."

"It is a chance we kind of have to take." Marco fired a few more rounds and pulls Star to him. He can see her worried eyes but her cheeks are flushed.

"Uh Marco, I am not sure this is the time, I mean we have the Lycans just about on us and…mmm." Her lips are pressed to his and he holds her to him. The kiss lasts a bit and once he pulls her back he hauls them out the door.

"I'm not sure how many more times we will be able to pull that off, sorry." He fires more shots behind them causing snarls to chase after them.

"I-It is fine, just, a little warning next time. A girl needs to prepare." She winks. The two of them race through the streets knowing that they won't be able to outrun the Lycans.

"They are here!" Marco looks around and notices a father and daughter calling out. Wait, he knew them.

"Mr. Towns, and Becky…what are you doing? We're here to help…you don't need to-." Marco hears a howl and several Lycans round the corner picking up on their scent.

"Marco, you can't help them…Toffee has got to them. We have to get out of here!" Star tries to pull him away but he can't see a way out of this.

"Becky, we are the same age, we've been in most of the same classes. I know you Mr. Towns…you helped fix my flat tire of my bike-."

"Marco Diaz…you will help my wife, she is sick and was unable to come with us when Toffee summoned us. No matter what…when we talk to Toffee we will get what is coming to us."

Marco felt his heart breaking. So…it has come to this. He felt Star's pleading pull and soon vampires surround the area. Marco finally gives in but even so…the entire square is filled with vampires and Lycans, two species that normally do not go together. Marco lets out a sigh and meeting Star's eyes he holds up his guns and the vampires converge on them. Star yells out his name but as they beat and tackle him to the ground he can only watch on as people he knew stood there…doing nothing. Was Star alright? Would they harm her? Marco shut his eyes as the pain took over.

 **Authors note:** In the next chapter confrontation and sacrifice.


	16. Chapter 16 Echo Creek now and forever 2

**Authors note:** This is the final chapter. Brace yourselves for it is long. Thanks to everyone who have stuck with this fanfic to the very end. I know it has been a long journey, but, the end is nigh.

CH.16: Echo Creek now and forever pt 2

Marco woke with a sharp pain and realized he was in a dark room. His arms were shackled behind him, his face swollen and it hurt to breathe. The last thing he remembered…wait…where was she? "Star?!" He calls out but aside from his strained vocals no one responds.

"Marco Diaz, oh how I have longed for this day." Toffee steps out from the shadows, and, correction no one responds that he wants to hear from.

"Toffee…why am I not surprised. You turned my friends, my whole town against me. And why…so you could get your kicks out of snuffing the light out of a teenager?"

Toffee snickers as he walks over gripping the back of his head so he has to look up at him. It hurts a lot but he will not give him the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"It is more than that…I plan on ruling this town and when I am done, well, you can bet what remains of your life there will be nothing left of Echo Creek as you see it. The hunter line is all but extinguished and the less I have to look out for…the easier it will be to obtain my objective."

Marco didn't like the sound of that. If Toffee was not stopped now…he would surely spread across the world and with no hunters to oppose him…things would surely be dire. Marco wondered if he could get him to reveal more of his plan.

"So…what is your end game? How far does all this death and destruction take you? What will make you happy Toffee?" Marco stared up at him and Toffee seems to debate telling him, he can tell that the notion is there but still not within grasp.

"All in good time Marco Diaz, all in good time. I feel for now you should enjoy your solitude before your public execution. I will handle Star Buttlerfly in a manner similar, though her death will be much more graphic. Rest well…hunter." He walks out of there but not before Marco can aim something his way.

"Oh yeah…well…one thing you do not even consider is how sturdy those in Echo Creek are. You can kill and torture and brain wash all you please…but our executions will stoke a fire and you will be burned down along with this town. When I die you will begin to feel your plans unravel…and even when I am gone you will never be rid of me."

Toffee is unsettled by this and he turns back to face him. Walking back into the room he brings his knee up connecting with just below his chin. Marco is dazed and he feels his face beat in, his body protests but he refuses to scream out for him to stop. Toffee is only infuriated more, his attacks growing more savage till his head lolls and he is out of breath.

"I will move up your execution…your stink is beyond compare." He huffs. Straightening up his tie he leaves the room and Marco finally lets out a groan.

* * *

"Yo, Marco!" He believes he is hearing things but after gaining consciousness he notices a figure leaning against the wall.

"J-Janna…what the hell are you doing here? After what happened with my parents and my Uncle…why would you dare show yourself here now? Is this supposed to be enlightening, some sort of what…gift or just more torture?"

Janna pushes off from the wall and kneels before him. Marco flinches at her touch and she looks down a bit.

"Toffee has no idea I am here. I kind of would like to keep it that way. He thinks I am still patrolling. I am to thank for Star getting to you…so…you are welcome. Now look, things don't have to turn out the way Toffee thinks. You can still get out of this; you and Star can both get out of this. The two of you can run away…I'll try and stall and-."

"Janna…no, I refuse to run away. I want this to happen…I want to face Toffee; I want the people of Echo Creek to know just what sort of monster he is. If any deaths before have not awakened them to his evil, this will. I am tired Janna. I am beaten and broken and unlike Star my body is not quick to heal."

Janna sighs in exasperation as she raises her hands above her head. Marco smiles a bit catching just a bit of the old Janna, the one he had ignored so much while in school. To think though it took her being a vampire for him to really give her any attention. Perhaps that was one bad over on him.

"Fine, then, at least let me loosen your manacles some so when they come to take you that you stand a fighting chance. Do not let Toffee take you out without a fight."

Marco had to wonder what she got out of this. However, parts of him knew that if he just took his death as it was…it would go against what his Uncle had told him, what his mother had. True the line of Diaz ended with him, but, this world needed to be reminded that hunters still existed. Nodding his head he watches as Janna breaks his manacles.

"This does not mean-." Marco starts but he can see from her steel gaze that she already knew what he was going to say.

"I did not come thinking that there would be apologies that we would be friends…if we ever were. Be strong Marco…and do not let your aim falter in the end." She disappears when he looks away for a bit…trying to bring to question something, no, a thought or a sentiment but that moment has come and gone.

* * *

Marco did his best to make it seem like he was still bound. When the doors open and a blinding white light fills them he hangs his head ready to accept his fate.

The crowd chants a bit…the vampires stand at attention. It was hard to tell how long he had been in there, but, it was clear evening was beginning to fall. He stumbled a bit trying to see but it was sort of difficult given how his eye took a brunt of the punishment. Right now though his heart yearned to be with Star…to be with her in the end; but she was nowhere to be seen. It pained him and he saw Toffee standing there, his steel eyes on him. No doubt their conversation still angered him some.

"Ladies and gentleman of Echo Creek, thanks to the efforts of those who are worthy we have those who have eluded us, who have disturbed the peace. I give you Marco Diaz, last of the hunter line, and Star Butterfly, someone whom you know barely enough of but is also part of a line of those who take on the dead of the night. She has strength, speed, healing factors…and if that were ever turned on any of you there would be grave injuries to contend with."

There were murmurs and Marco struggled forward. He had to remember though that he was tied, more or less, so if he let it slip that Janna had loosened his bindings he may ruin the plan. What plan? Right now he was working on one.

"It is here and now we will execute these two…make them an example for those of you who feel the need to rebel, to fight back. The girl shall be fed to the zombies…even with her healing she will not be able to hold out long. As for Marco…given he is one of you, he deserves to die as a human."

Marco can hear the ravenous zombies pitching about at the gate. No, he could not let them do this to Star. Even now as she is brought out he notices how beat up she is. No doubt Toffee had paid her a visit as well. Still, there was probably less chatting about there.

"Marco!" Star calls out. She tries to hurry to him but several Lycan grab at her. She looks at them with such hate but Marco knows that he needs to diffuse thesituation.

"Star, hey, look at me…look at me Star!" He makes sure that she is looking at him, making sure that his words make it through. "Do not worry…do not panic, and no matter what happens know that you mean the world to me."

"Marco, no, this is not how it is supposed to end." Star sniffles and he wishes he can catch her tears. Even now the Lycans are growling at her as they lead her down the steps.

"Yes everyone, here it is we will realize my dream, my ambition becoming a reality. Bear witness, do not look away…this is the future." Toffee nods his head and several guards hoist him up to his feet so he is standing before Toffee.

"Here we are…but…trust me when I say this Toffee, this is not over." He waits a beat…making sure that Toffee even begins to consider this might be true. He then rushes at him. Toffee is a bit taken aback but clearly not as caught off guard as he would think.

"Do you think me a fool?" Toffee backs up and then he unleashes a few attacks sending a battered Marco to the ground. He spits out blood as he picks himself up.

"Fool, no, but you are certainly not worthy to lead these people. You are pure evil Toffee…and if it is not me who stops you…someone else will." Marco watches as Toffee pulls out a stake.

"Normally stakes are reserved for vampires, but, it would be something to kill a hunter with the one thing he would use on a vampire, do you see the irony there?" Toffee wears a toothy smile and Marco can hear Star's protests as she is dragged to the zombies.

"Go on, do it, let the people of Echo Creek, those who were born here, those who raised their families here…to see their new leader kill and stain this town with more death." Marco spread out his arms and as Toffee raced at him he caught movement in front of him till it was too late.

"Janna?" Toffee clearly did not see this coming, his stake having pushed through her. Meanwhile Marco is reeling and he can't find his voice.

"Hey Toffee, thought I would thank you for everything…and…Marco, Star, even if what went down wasn't ideal…I always held you two closest in my heart, er, undead heart. I only wish…" Her voice falters and she struggles against the stake. Star is screaming and Marco feels an anger build.

Janna disappears into dust…her form no longer there. Marco used that moment to grab hold of the stake and with a yell he tackles Toffee off the stage. The people do not know what to make of this. The vampires and Lycans converge on them.

Marco rolls around with Toffee pounding away at his face while trying to stake him. The movement alone was enough to get Star out of the hold of her Lycans. She kicks out at them sending them flying and she calls out to him. Marco figured a stake was no good on Toffee so he tosses it to her. He listens to the fighting in the background as she takes on the vampires, stake in motion as the vampires were dusted.

Marco was kneed by Toffee and he coughs a bit as Toffee goes to stand up. "Marco, you, you turned her against me. Janna was the perfect puppet to manipulate, lonely and abandoned, yet somehow she managed to find the courage to defy me in the end. Echo Creek is mine-."

"Echo Creek…it does not belong to one individual. It belongs to everyone. You think that by throwing your weight around that you will break these people's spirits, well, hate to break it to you…but that isn't going to happen."

Marco could hear the murmurs and soon enough the people of Echo Creek were starting to see the situation, realizing how far they had sunk. Marco looks over and without thinking his hands go out and two handguns are caught. He looks down at them wondering who had thrown them but notices someone who nods his head at him.

"They have silver bullets…saved for a special occasion. Never thought they'd be of use, we believe in you Marco." Marco nods his head back and as several Lycans go after Star he lines up a shot taking down the Lycans as they howl and twist about before their death throes alert the others.

"No,no…release the zombies!" Toffee calls out. For the first time he can sense panic stemmed in his voice.

Star is already on it as she races after them. If the zombies are released they will certainly fall. There were not enough of them left to take them on. Marco turns his attention to Toffee who immediately begins running.

Marco chases after him and fires at any Lycans who do not flee. Those who seem to have weapons though join in the fray. Marco feels pride and while they had not stood before, he did not hold it against them. It was their call to make…their time to rise. It had to mean something or it would just be forced and Marco knew that would not help Echo Creek.

Star would help out the people of Echo Creek…and they'd need her help before the battle ends. Marco pushed himself…feeling his legs burn. They reach where one would leave Echo Creek and Marco holds his gun outright.

"Marco…I honestly did not believe that this fight would be between the two of us. Star was my target, but, somehow you became involved. She had to meet you…she had to set all this in motion. I will not go down easily…I will not disappear-."

"I don't care…long as it is not for a while, that is fine with me. Dead or not, your call, but if we are being fare…I'd rather see you tortured in hell." Marco lets loose several rounds and as Toffee holds up his arms he is assaulted, his body wracked with bullets and he falls to one knee. He holds onto one of his eyes and he glowers at him with a glowing eye.

"Well played Marco Diaz…well played," he begins to disappear leaving Marco standing there, smoke coming from his guns. Echo Creek had been spared, but, there was no telling what the future may hold.

* * *

Epilogue

Echo Creek had been rebuilt…more or less. There was still much healing to be done but all in good time. The zombies were all that remained from the fight and even now there were scientists at work looking to find a cure for them. Marco stood in what was once his home…the emptiness setting in on him. There was no going back…there was only moving forward.

"Hey. You ready yet?" Marco looks over and smiles as he sees Star standing there. School was stating up again and he places his guns into his backpack. Truth was even with the threat gone…there was still no telling when it would come for them again…and…if Toffee should return.

"Just about, hey, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Marco smirks as he walks over and slips his hand into hers.

"Well, not today, but I can look on my phone and I am sure I will be able to find some for sure. Marco, I just want to say…after all we have been through, that I do not wish to go another day without you by my side…cause Marco…I love you."

Marco smirks and he presses his head against her. "I love you too…Star Butterfly, and, no matter what our future holds, count on me to be by your side…and…no secrets." He then pulls her to him and kisses her. The two of them stand there making out and fulfilling their needs, knowing that such days are so slim…and it is in the here and now in the Echo Creek they knew and loved…hope survived.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Thanks again for reading and hope your days go well. I also hope that this ending is fitting.


End file.
